A For Always
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: A for Always, B for Betrayal, S for Sacrifice, T for Team, X for Xmas and Y for You. (My advent calendar!)
1. Always

**So Christmas is coming up and I've decided to do a little advent calendar for you guys! :D**

 **Each day I'll post a new chapter (a new oneshot) based on a word in alphabetic order. December 1st = a word on A, December 2nd = a word on B, December 3rd = a word on C, and so on. Though considering there's 26 letters but only 24 days until Christmas Eve, I'll skip two letters, probably Q and Z since there aren't that many words starting on those that I feel I can use ;)**

 **Rated T because... well, not all chapters will be that cheerful... Like this one for example *nervous laugh* ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 _ **[1] Always**_

 _Always: forever; all the time; without exception._

The grass was wet and slippery under his shoes as Chase Davenport, the guy who always pretended to be strong, sprinted across the football field. He could hear the shouts behind him getting louder. His breath hitched in his throat and he pushed off harder from the ground as he could feel the hockey team close in on him.

He regretted the decision to walk home alone so much right now. _He hadn't done that in weeks!_ Not since things with Frank had started getting out of hand. But Adam had a meeting with his football team, Bree was having a study- date with her latest boyfriend and Leo had detention, for calling his teacher a fart-head, among other things. So Chase had decided to walk home alone. He had handled bullies before after all. His entire life in fact.

He had always been the butt of the joke. Adam and Bree had always teased and picked on him. You might even say they had bullied him several times... and they still did. They always made fun of him, his height and his smarts. They always punched, threw and disregarded him. They always laughed at, embarrassed and insulted him. They called him _weak_. They called him _tiny_ , _a nerd_ and _boring_. They called him _useless_.

But it was always okay. Not that he didn't mind it, every bit of it hurt more than the one before. But that was just how they were. That was how things were, and always had been. So he was okay with it, even though he hated it. Because it was Adam and Bree, and Leo too now. It was his family. And he knew that they, deep down, didn't really mean it. He knew it was just how things were.

Then when they started school the bullies become more, they become _real bullies_. Bullies he wasn't okay with. Because they didn't appreciate him; they didn't care for him. _They weren't his family_. But he always managed them. He always handled the insults and the punches. And if someone asked, he always denied it. He always denied the gravity of it. He always denied the affect it had. He always denied how it bothered him. _He always pretended to be strong._

But the truth was Chase Davenport _wasn't_ always strong, and he couldn't always handle the bullies. _Apparently..._ So he was fleeing over the field, praying they wouldn't catch up and seriously regretting doing what he always did. He regretted pretending to be strong. He regretted hiding the bruises and the pain. He regretted not telling anyone. He especially regretted it as he felt something hard hit him on the backside of the knee, causing his leg to give out and him to fall to the ground harshly.

The shouts turned to laughter and mockery as the four jocks gathered around him. Spitting out the dirt from his mouth, Chase spun around and stared up at Frank.

"Well, well, well." Frank jeered with his signature smirk. "Gotten ourselves in quite some trouble now, haven't we little Davenport?"

Frank Parker had only been in Mission Creek for almost two months, but he still had managed to become the captain of the ice hockey team, gained his fair share of mindless followers and turned Chase's life into a living hell. Just as much as Trent bothered Leo, Frank hurt Chase. From the slightest insult to the hardest kick. And to make things worse, Frank took the day as it came. He didn't go by routine as much as Trent, and therefore wasn't as easy to keep track on. Like today for instance. Chase had thought the coast had been clear to just go home... alone. _But boy had he been wrong._

The laughs echoed through the cool afternoon air as one of Frank's henchmen delivered another, particularly well-aimed, kick towards Chase's ribs. The smaller boy cried out in pain and struggled to get up and away, but the group had him surrounded. When he finally managed to get up on his feet, several punches was delivered, sending him back and forth between the guys in the small circle, before one of them kicked him back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of them mocked as he aimed a kick towards Chase's head, that he just barely managed to avoid.

"Yeah, we're just getting started!" another one exclaimed and hit him with his hockey stick as his friends cheered him on with laughter and applause.

And so the assault continued. Kicks, punches, insults and laughter. Everything was sent hurling at Chase as he felt the tears brim his eyes. He struggled, he fought back, he begged and he pleaded... But to no avail. It just kept coming... _Everything hurt._ He was bleeding from nose and lip, as well as other places. A split lip, a definite black eye, some possible bruised ribs and several bruises for sure.

All he could do was try to shield the worst of the abuse and hope the group would tire as he felt the tears sliding down his checks. Suddenly he felt someone grab his hair, yanking his head upwards, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Oh, look guys!" Frank laughed and Chase could barely make him out to his left through his swollen eye. "He's crying!"

Another wave of laughter was heard from the guys and for a moment the kicks stopped. Chase took the opportunity as he saw it and tried to kick Frank. Stomach, ribs, private parts? Chase didn't care, he was desperate. But he was also tired and in pain, and Frank saw it coming; so he easily grabbed his foot, stopping it mid- kick.

"Oooh!" the other three cooed as Chase was shoved - or rather thrown- harshly to the ground again, hitting his head in the process. Shakingly he pushed himself up on all four as a sob tore through his throat.

"Your weak! You hear me, Davenport?! You're _weak_!" Frank yelled and, as if to put emphasis to his words, kicked Chase in the stomach. _Hard._

"Aah!" Chase screamed and fell to his elbows as more tears burned his eyes. "P -Please..."

"You hear that, Frank!" one of the guys laughed. "He's pleading!"

"Let's show him how we treat weaklings at this school!" "Oh yeah! Let's show him just how pathetic he is!"

"As you wish guys." Frank smirked, and the kicking started up again. Each blow followed by an insult or mockery of its own.

The tears streamed down Chase's face as he struggled to breath. The voices echoed in his head and the kicks seemed to just get more intense and painful. By now Chase was sure at least two - probably more- of his ribs were bruised, maybe even broken. But it still didn't stop.

Then suddenly it did.

"Wait, wait, wait guys!"

But Chase didn't feel any relief. First of all, he could barely breath, and secondly, what was about to come next was probably way worse.

"I just came to think about something." Frank declared and even though Chase couldn't see him, he was sure he was smirking widely. "Didn't we all agree on that Jesse needed to work a little on his slap shot?"

Chase's breath caught in his throat as he glanced back at the guy with the hockey stick. His whole body filled with dread as he saw him swing it a few times before reaching it high up, a sinister smile on his face. And that's when Chase realized something...

They weren't gonna stop... They weren't just gonna go home. They were gonna keep going... _They were gonna kill him!_

Chase shut his eyes tightly and tried to get in the air his lungs so desperately needed, but his throat seemed to have shrunken in size. Another sob tore through him as he did the only thing he could... wait for the blow.

But it never came.

Instead the world seemed to explode with sounds as he heard several shouts and pounds, but none of them hit him. Then one last kick hit his battered ribs, and he cried out as he was sent rolling. He could hear more shots - cries even- and something snapping and... _growling?_ No one was near him now, but he couldn't get up, he couldn't even lift his head. His strength was all gone.

Then he felt someone fall beside him and hands grasping him. He tried to fight back again, to struggle, _to do something!_ But then another sound reached his ears, a sound from heaven. _Leo._ His brother.

"Chase?!" Leo shouted and suddenly Chase felt himself be able to breathe again. He wasn't alone. "Chase are you okay?! _Chase?_ "

Somehow the younger boy managed to get him up to his feet, basically supporting _all_ of his weight. Chase staggered on his feet as he took in the scene before him.

Two of the jocks -the ones he didn't know the names of- was fleeing away towards the school. He could see Bree, her newly bought clothes - which she had spent hours picking out for this particular date- full of grass and mud smudges, holding two pieces of wood. _Jesse's hockey stick_ , an observant part of Chase's brain provided. He could see Adam too, standing in a fighting stance with his fists clenched. Frank was on the ground, staring up at the two with a bloody and probably broken nose, and Jesse was backing away with a terrified expression on his face, he seemed fully ready to follow his friends' example.

"IF YOU _EVER_ TOUCH MY BROTHER AGAIN" Adam said. "I'll kill you."

The suddenly quiet and soft threat tipped the plate for Jesse and he was gone in a matter of moments. Frank, however, just struggled to his feet and looked directly at Chase, his stare hateful and deadly.

The youngest bionic felt himself start to shake with fear as his throat tightened again. But Adam and Bree moved simultaneously, blocking Frank's view of their brother, as Chase felt Leo tighten his grip on him, but it didn't hurt, it was comforting. Nonetheless, a sob erupted from him as new, fresh tears made their way down his cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay... It's okay, Chase. We've got you. You're safe now. He won't touch you again. Shh..." Leo's soft voice breathed in his ear, tough the boy's gaze, just like the older siblings, were still focused on Frank.

Adam tightened his fists even further as he edged closer to the shorter boy with a low, growling sound. Bree threw the broken stick on the grass and folded her arms over her chest; her posture anything but relaxed.

Frank's gaze shifted between the two oldest and then back to Leo, who once again steadied his hold on Chase as he stared at the jock with an equally threatening glare. The lone hockey player glanced behind him to where his friends had disappeared and then looked back at the Davenport siblings. He swallowed heavily as he took a small step backwards.

" _Go._ " Leo encouraged, addressing the boy for the first time.

"And you better stay gone. Cause if we see you anywhere near Chase again..." Bree continued, her voice low and dangerous. Adam cracked his knuckles as finish and Frank swallowed again and glanced between the siblings, his eyes wide. Then he started backing away slowly, before turning around and finally sprinting across the field.

Not until he was far gone did Chase release the shaky breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. The sound snapped the others out of their shock and fury, and replaced it with an immense worry. Adam and Bree spun around as Leo tighten his grip comfortingly around Chase, though the weight of him was finally starting to make the younger boy unsteady.

"Chase?" the older two exclaimed and rushed over to the younger, their eyes wide with concern. Chase once again struggled to breathe as he looked at his siblings through watery eyes. Bree opened her mouth, but instead enfolded him in a tight, yet gentle, hug. The others followed suit, and then they just stood there, letting their leader and brother break down and sob.

And in that moment, Chase realized several things. He wasn't always strong. Nor could he always handle everything thrown at him. But he didn't need too. Because his siblings would be there.

 _Always._

* * *

 **Wow, just wow... This escalated quickly! O.O And maybe it got a bit out of hand..? Well, it sure is one way to start December on!**

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **By the way, the fart-head thing? Totally inspired by _My Babysitter's A Vampire_ :P**

 **So, I'll see you tomorrow? I hope so... I'll be here at least ;)**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	2. Betrayal

**Welcome back! :D Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Today's word: _Betrayal_**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 _ **[2] Betrayal**_

 _Betrayal: disloyalty; the act of betraying; the act of letting somebody down._

Chase had been betrayed before. Numerous times actually. Some minor, some more severe. Like the whole thing with Marcus and Douglas. There were several betrayals included in that mess.

Firstly there was Douglas. The guy who apparently was his father. Even though he had created _his kids_ as weapons of mass destruction there was still an undeniable responsibility to that title. He was supposed to take care of them; to watch after and protect them. But no, instead he had planned on selling them to the highest bidder and when Mr. Davenport had "stolen" them, he had planned on taking them back and making them his mindless soldiers. _BETRAYAL_ was written over the whole thing.

Then came Marcus. The guy who apparently was an android sent out to capture and bring them home to their "father". He was only following orders, but still... he had a will of his own. You could see he did as he pleased just as much as he did what his creator wanted. And Marcus had been their friend. He had been Chase's friend. His first real friend... or so he had thought. But obviously he had mistaken. Chase had even trusted Marcus more than Leo, his own brother, but Marcus had only befriended him to succeed with his mission. He had just done what he needed to. He had never been his friend. He had just used him, played with his feelings. Chase had thought Marcus was his friend, but in the end he had just been betrayed.

Thirdly came the last, and most hurtful, betrayal of that day. Mr. Davenport. His father. One of the two guys he had looked up to his whole life. The man who swore nothing would harm them had been the one to do just that. Because his father was not his father. Not really. And even though Chase understood why he had done what he did, he still felt betrayed. It wasn't just a lie. Mr. Davenport had lied about _everything_. About Chase's whole life. He had wanted to keep them safe, to protect them, but... he had betrayed them. He had betrayed Chase. And a small part of Chase could never trust the man in the same way anymore, because _his father had betrayed him._

But that day was far from the only time Chase had been betrayed. His whole family had betrayed him at some point. Even Tasha.

Now, that was probably the one that stung the least. He hadn't really known her back then, nor could he really blame her for it. It wasn't her fault. But if you looked at the facts, you could still say she had betrayed him. She had let Mr. Davenport send him and his siblings away. She hadn't liked the idea, but she had still let him. A part of Chase had still clung to the belief that maybe they didn't have to leave. That maybe if Leo couldn't convince Mr. Davenport Tasha could, she was his wife after all. And she didn't want them gone... right?

He actually wasn't sure about that; things had been so different back then. But in all honesty, Tasha wasn't the one who had betrayed him. Nor was it Leo, or even Mr. Davenport. It was the world. Because however he looked at the event, he felt betrayed by _someone_ , so he could just as well blame the universe itself.

Though Leo had still betrayed him. Maybe not that day, but there was other times. Like the school's talent show. Chase could admit he had been the guy to throw the first punch. To be the betrayer. He had stolen Leo's show, he'll admit that. So maybe he deserved what he got. But it had still stung. Leo had triggered Spike. Not only once, but twice. And Leo knew fully well what Spike could do, and even more how Chase felt about him. Chase tried not to blame Leo for that though, he hadn't _meant_ for it to happen. Then again betrayals came in all shapes and sizes, intentional or not. Besides, Chase couldn't help but think. Think that you never knew what Spike would do, especially Chase himself. He could have hurt someone!

Adam and Bree had betrayed him too. Several times. The severity varying from pretty small to major...

Chase looked into the mirror before him, thinking back to just a few days ago. To the "avalanche incident". He had felt betrayed that day. Deeply betrayed. Betrayed and hurt by his siblings and family. For neglecting him and his abilities once again. Thinking back to it just made him angry. Was he really just the "flash glue" to them? Was Adam's strength and Bree's speed really that superior to his intelligence? _They wouldn't survive without him!_ Thanks to them he could have died. Because they never gave him any credit. Because he felt the need to prove himself! _What if Douglas hadn't saved him? What would they have done? What if Chase hadn't returned home? What if he-_

Chase looked down in shame. He looked down at his hands, where they clenched the sink and slowly relaxed them before looking back up at the image in the mirror. _What if he had decided to actually join Douglas?_

There was another thing about betrayals. The look. The look of someone who's been betrayed. That was something he had seen several time too. Most recently in the faces of his family as they had thought he was actually helping Douglas. They had all been shocked. But then, as Mr. Davenport faced his brother, Chase had seen the look of betrayal on Adam and Bree. They had really thought he would abandon them like that, that he would betray them. But it had all been an act. An act to trick Douglas, to protect his family. Still...

Looking at his own reflection, that was the look Chase saw. The look of someone betrayed. And he knew. He knew he would always feel betrayed, he knew he would never be able to forgive this one. Because he had been betrayed by the one person who had stood by his side no matter what. The one person he never thought would betray him. He. _He_ had betrayed him.

Staring at the hazel eyes in the mirror, he felt shame, fury and... even disgust. Adam, Bree and Mr. Davenport had forgiven him. They had been grateful. They were just glad that he was okay and that Douglas was no longer on the loose. He had done it for them, he had captured Douglas. Besides, it was all just an act, right?

Well... no. Not really. Cause deep down, Chase knew it wasn't that simple. He had never thought about actually joining Douglas. He just played the double-agent to capture him for good, to make sure _he_ couldn't capture _them_. He had never thought about betraying his family. Yet still he had betrayed himself. Because he knew. He knew he had wanted to. Wanted to join Douglas. _To betray his family!_ He hadn't thought about it, but he had been tempted. It was just the things Douglas said, _how_ he said them. It was the thought of having someone who understood how he felt. Having someone who actually appreciated him and gave him the credit he deserved.

And as he looked at himself in the mirror, Chase knew that this was the far worst betrayal he had ever faced, and probably ever would. He would never get past this. He would have to live with it forever. Because he had wanted to be the betrayer. He had wanted to give up and give in. He had wanted to betray his own family. And that was unforgivable.

No one saw it, but Chase would forever be changed. Because he had betrayed himself, and thereby finally come to realize the truth. There was no one you could trust. Not fully. Because everyone carried a knife. And your back was just the perfect target...

* * *

 **And finish! :) So, any thoughts? Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Tomorrow it's time for word number 3! A word on C! :D See you then!**

 **Though that one will probably be up later, around noon I think. It's Saturday after all, and I am _not_ a morning person. Plus I have riding lessons on Saturday mornings ;)**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	3. Comfort

**Hope you're having a good Saturday, I know I am :) Today's chapter is actually not Chase-centric (surprisingly enough). ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **[3] Co**_ _ **mfort**_

 _Comfort: reassurance; to ease someone's grief or distress; a person who gives consolation._

Leo Dooley was bored as he took the elevator down to the lab. It was Saturday night and Adam and Chase had just ditched him to go see a movie. Apparently they didn't want to bring him to the new shark film. Sighing, Leo walked into the lab, but froze as the sound of crying reached his ears. Scanning the area, he quickly localized it. _Bree._

The bionic girl was sitting curled up on one of the chairs. Her back was turned towards him, though he could still tell she was a mess. She was shaking with sobs, the desk before her was covered in tissues, her hair was tangled and messy and she wore clothes he was pretty sure she would never be seen in public with. As he edged closer, moving as quietly as he could, he saw her phone tightly clutched in her hand, the screen stained with tears.

Taking a deep, silent breath, Leo decided to finally make his presence known.

"Bree?"

She spun around with super speed and her eyes -red and puffy with smeared make-up underneath- widened when she saw him behind her.

"L-Leo?" she stuttered and tried to dry the tears of her face; but in all honesty, that was her least concern.

"What happened?" Leo asked worriedly and took another few steps towards her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she said, and it couldn't have sounde more false.

" _Bree_." Leo looked at her with sad eyes and she looked down as another sob escaped her lips.

"I'm okay, really." she tried to insist, waving her hand dismissively, but Leo caught it and gave it a soft squeeze as he sat down beside her.

"What happened? _Please._ " he tried again. He didn't really want to know. He actually wanted to run upstairs again and pretend this whole mess didn't existed. But his sister needed him, so he stayed, looking at her expectantly.

She opened her mouth and tried to form the words, but nothing came out. Instead she looked down at the floor, her eyes bimming with tears.

"Come on, Bree, talk to me. Why are you down here... like _this?_ " Leo continued and gestured to her outfit. Then he remembered something. "Didn't you have a date with Joe Chambers, or whatever his name is?"

That was the worst thing he could have said, he quickly realized. Because Bree's reaction was immediate and strong. She tore her hand from his grip, tried to turn away from him as new heart-broken sounds erupted from her. She wiped the tears from her face, but new ones kept coming.

Not knowing what to say or do, Leo just sat there and let her collect herself again.

"J-Jake" she said and took a deep breath. "He, uhm... he dumped me."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know..." she mumbled and looked down at the phone in her hand. "I thought we were different, you know, from my other relationships. I though _he_ was different. I mean even after the whole thing with the winter dance, he still wanted to try. And it was absolutley great, but now... I don't know. I guess I just wasn't good enough for him...

Hey-!" Bree suddenly exclaimed as Leo grabbed her phone with a furious expression and hurled it across the room. "That... was my phone."

"Big D can get you a new one." he shrugged, before looking at her sternly. "Look at me, Bree."

He waited until the girl obeyed, her eyes showing a mixture of confusion, shock and that persistent pain.

"Joe- I mean Jake. Is. A. Jerk- No listen to me!" he insisted as she started to protest, and once again waited until she looked at him. "He's an idiot. And he doesn't deserve you. I'm your brother, so sure it's my responsibility to say that, _but I mean it_. I know you a lot better than he does. And if he can't see what a great and incredible girl you are... he doesn't deserve you."

Bree's breath hitched and Leo could literally see his words sinking in.

"Leo I-"

"No. Don't you dare disagree. You're funny, smart, strong and fast... _Obviously._ " Leo continued and smiled as a small giggle left his sister's mouth. "If this jerk can't see that, then it's his loss. Okay, you maybe won't look all that amazing right now. But you are. I mean you save the world for God's sake, and looks absolutely stunning while doing it _._ "

He grabbed her hand again.

"Bree, you're the most amazing girl I know... Minus Janelle maybe, but that's because she's Janelle, you know."

Bree laughed again at her brother's silliness. And just like that, in a matter of minutes had he made her feel a lot better. Though she still bit her lip and looked at him uncertainly.

"You-... You really mean that? You really think that of me?"

"Of course! Besides, the guy is a complete jerk, and _he_ does not deserve _you_." he insisted and gave her hand another squeeze.

"He isn't _that_ bad..." Bree mumbled quietly.

"What! Are you kidding me? The guy's not the right type. He's too... uptight and... spoiled! Trust me, he's not worth you're tears. And you know I'm right. I can see it in his eyes! Just like I did with Marcus... Yep, I'm pretty awesome too."

Bree laughed as Leo gave himself a pat on the shoulder. A warm feeling spread throughout Leo at the sound; _mission accomplished!_

"I guess you did, huh... But you've been suspicious toward half the school by now." Bree pointed out and Leo shrugged innocently.

"You never know." he said with a smile, but then he looked over Bree again, before pulling her into a hug. The heart-broken girl relaxed in his comforting embrace, feeling his words and actions ease her mind. _Maybe he was right._

"What do you say we go get you cleaned up, huh? You look pretty disastrous right now." Leo said as they pulled apart and Bree couldn't help but crack another smile.

"Yeah, I do, don't I?" she mumbled and looked down at her clothes.

"Yeah, so why don't you go take car of that mess and I can take care of this, and tell Big D he owes you a new phone. Because that one broke way too easy." Leo said with a laugh and pointed to the broken device on the other side of the room. Bree laughed too.

"I doubt it's supposed to be thrown like that."

"Yeah, yeah. But I had to make my point." Leo shrugged, and then looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "You need some new clothes, don't you?"

"What?" Bree asked confused.

"I'm sure mom would love to do some shopping." he replied with a grin.

"Yeah... That would actually be nice."

"Besides she can probably give you some real 'guy advice'. It's not really my thing."

Bree chuckled as she stood up and started making her way to the bathroom as Leo walked to the elevator. "No, I guess it's not."

"Oh, and Bree?"

Bree stopped and turned around again. Leo had halted by the elevator doors, a soft smile on his lips.

"Jake's a jerk."

That caused Bree to smile again as well.

"Thanks Leo."

* * *

 **Not really sure how I feel about this one, it's not really my usual theme, but I hope you like it! :)**

 **This is a really fun exercise I must say; to have to put aside some hour(s) each day and both come up with a word and a little story to it :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	4. Davenport

**Sorry for the late upload, but inspiration abandoned me... I really couldn't think of either a word, or a story to it.** **So I complained to my sister about it (successfully annoying her... whoops ;P), listened to some High School Musical songs (yeah, don't judge me) and then _bam!_ H** **ere you have it!**

 **By the way, as _TheEliteLabRatsLover_ kindly pointed out (thanks again for that) I forgot to mention that these chapters are completely unrelated! So... now you know that. ;)**

 **T** **oday's word is actually a name and that name is well-known, it's... _Davenport!_**

* * *

 ** _[4] Davenport_**

 _Davenport._

A small part of Donald always wants to smile with pride whenever he sees or hears that name. _His_ name.

People say that a name is a symbol. A symbol of self. Of _you_.

Names, they represent people. They represent you. And what you stand for.

Names can be used to distinguish individuals, or groups. They can be used to show connections, solidarity. Show who and what you are.

A family; a business. Donald has experience in both.

For him a name -his name- is something to be proud of. It _does_ show who and what you are, and even more importantly, what you've done. It shows your successes.

Because if you succeed, if you put a print in the world, people will know your name. And people know the name Davenport -thanks to him.

The name Davenport has always meant a lot to him. It is the name of his family. His mother. His father. Him... And Douglas.

The name Davenport is something he then has continued building on. Made it something even bigger and more important; even now when "a family name" doesn't mean as much as it used to.

Davenport. Davenport Industries. Davenport the billionaire inventor. Davenport the father. Davenport the creator of the bionic superheroes. Davenport the most incredible man alive.

Okay, people maybe don't say all of those things in public, but the name Davenport means something to most people.

Though there have been times when Donald hasn't felt all that good about his name... even ashamed.

Particularly those years ago when his brother -also a Davenport- completely betrayed him and... became evil.

Donald had felt ashamed. Nobody had known what Douglas did, except for him, yet still the older brother felt like the Davenport name had been dishonored. It had a scandal within its history.

Yet now, today, he isn't all that bothered anymore. His brother has changed. He's once again worthy the Davenport name.

And standing there, watching his kids receive medals from _the president_ as a thank you, Donald feels that the Davenport name -his name, their name- is certainly something to be proud of.

It means a lot. To a lot of people. From the most geeky scientist to the most human-loving hippie.

Donald looks at the scene, feeling the proud smile on his face. There they stand, the next generation of Davenport.

Adam Davenport. His oldest. He might not the brightest, but at least he's the strongest. An immature mature adult. A protector.

Bree Davenport. His only daughter. She has stood her own growing up among only boys. An independent woman.

Chase Davenport. His youngest. A leader. He's smart, and has even inherited the classic Daven-ego. A true Davenport.

And Leo. His step-son. The youngest of the teens. He's gone from a weak normal boy to a less weak bionic hero. A Dooley, yet still a Davenport.

The Davenport name will live forever. And will always make Donald smile with pride. Thanks to him. Thanks to his kids.

He feels the soft touch of a hand on his shoulder and looks over at his brother.

Yeah, it is pretty awesome to be a Davenport.

* * *

 **Not really sure _what_ this is, but it's something ;) And I gotta admit, it was quite fun writing. I haven't really done anything this Donald-centric or from his perspective yet, so, yeah it was fun :)**

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	5. Encouragement

**Day 5, letter 5, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 ** _[E] Encouragement_**

 _Encouragement: persuasion to do or continue something; the action of giving someone support, confidence or hope._

Bree Davenport is a strong, independent woman who does not need a protector or savior. She is her own. Though that does not mean that she, like everyone else, doesn't need encouragement and support once in a while.

She maybe haven't had the most normal life -being a superhuman with bionic abilities who was raised with her equally bionic brothers in a secret lab by a billionaire inventor, who's the brother of their real creator, who in turn was kind of evil when he made them- but Bree has still had some normal things in life. Like moments of weakness or lack of confidence, and a caring father -even though that was not the term she grew up using for him.

Bree Davenport has, like all girls growing up, had insecurities. About her looks, her qualities, her abilities, her actions and herself as a whole. She has had moments when she has felt ugly, flawed, dangerous, useless and overall pathetic. There have been moments when she has felt like... like she is a waste of space.

But then she has been reminded. Reminded that Bree Davenport is _not_ a waste of space. Nor is she ugly, flawed, dangerous, useless or pathetic. She is not weak. She is strong. She is beautiful, imperfectly perfect, good, helpful and overall excellent. She is -then, now and forever- her father's number one girl. His very own little princess.

Yes, Bree Davenport has had her insecurities and fears over the years, but she has never been alone. Her father have been there to encourage her; to keep her going; to give her hope and confidence; to make her remember who she is and exactly what she is capable of. No matter the size of her worries, she has always been able to turn to her father for comfort, some supporting words, a hug or even just a glance.

Douglas is her creator, her biological father. But Mr. Davenport is _her father_. Her real father. The one who has been there when she is scared and can't sleep, when she doubts herself, and when her brothers, or even life itself, gets a little too much. He is her source of encouragement. The one she'll always turn to in a moment of weakness or lack of confidence.

And now, at the age of 25, Bree Davenport once again turns towards her father for support. But this time he doesn't hug her; he doesn't speak words of encouragement. No, all of that has already been done at least twice today. Instead he just offers her his arm, teary eyed and with a fond smile. She takes it, her actions still somewhat uncertain. _She's actually doing this... She's actually doing this_ today.

"You ready, princess?" her father asks and tenderly gives her hand a soft squeeze. She takes a deep breath and looks into his eyes, feeling him once again calm her and giver her courage, hope and confidence; give her encouragement for the big step she's about to take.

"Yeah," she says quietly. "Yeah, I'm ready."

And her father, her everlasting source of encouragement, slowly starts guiding her towards the doors before them as _Here Comes the Bride_ starts playing on the other side.

* * *

 **A bit short, but I h** **ope you like it! Reviews are, as usual, appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	6. Forgiveness

**Sorry for the wait!**

 **Day 6... I'm actually surprised I've managed to keep to schedule like this (*proud smile*).**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 _ **[6] Forgiveness**_

 _Forgiveness: the act of being forgiven; the process of forgiving._

"Adam, stop!" Donald shouted as he entered the living room. But it was too late. He watched his oldest, once again, hurl his brother across the room, causing him to land in a painful heap on the floor, just a few feet from where Donald stood.

" _Adam._ " the father scolded as he helped his youngest up and, after a quick examination, walked over to the older boy.

"Adam, you have to stop that." he said, trying to get his son to listen without being too harsh; he knew Adam didn't mean any harm, not really.

"But it's funny!" Adam replied cheerfully, causing Donald to once again realize that he had been way to forgiving about this over the years.

"No, Adam, it's not funny." Donald tried again. "One day someone-"

"Meaning _me._ " Chase interjected exasperated.

"-will get hurt. So... just stop."

"Aww, come on, Mr. Davenport."

"No, you heard me! Stop throwing your brother, that's an order." Donald said firmly. "Okay, I'm off to the tech-conference. Don't trash the house while I'm gone." he continued and walked out the door.

"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport!" Chase called out after him and threw a last furious glance at his brother before taking the elevator down to the lab.

It was a while later when Adam walked into the lab himself.

"Chase!" he called out, startling his younger brother so he accidentally got a small shock by the invention before him.

"Adam," Chase complained. "Don't yell."

"But, I'm bored." Adam muttered with a pout.

"Well, go bother someone else, I'm busy."

"But there's no one else here." Adam said and threw his arms out. "Bree's at the mall with Caitlin and Leo's still at his grandma's, _and_ Tasha won't let him use the phone until they come back."

"Yeah, but I'm _busy_." Chase repeated and walked over to Adam's side of the room to grab another tool from the desk there. "So, go throw a football or something."

That, he soon realized, was the worst possible suggestion he could have made. Cause just a mere second later he felt his brother try and grab him.

"NO!" Chase screeched and twisted his way away from Adam's grip. "Do I look like a football?! Plus, Mr. Davenport told you not to do that again."

"Yeah, well he's not here." Adam smirked and with the advantage of his super strength got the upper of his brother and threw him across the room.

Though this time his aim was just a tiny bit off. But sometimes "a tiny bit off" means a lot... like this time. Because instead of simply crashing to the ground, Chase hit his head on the edge of the cyber desk and collapsed to the floor with a cry of pain.

Adam laughed -he really enjoyed their bionic brother tosses- but as his brother let out another whimper, he looked up and saw Chase still on the ground, clutching his head in pain.

"Chasey?" Adam asked and started approaching, but the smaller boy finally stood up, a little unsteady on his feet and pushed his way past Adam, shoving him harshly in the process. He left the lab teary-eyed without as much as a word or even a glance at his older brother.

"Chasey..." Adam repeated, at a loss of words as Mr. Davenport's voice ringed in his head. _It's not funny..._ _Just stop... Stop throwing your brother... One day someone will get hurt..._

It took several more moments before Adam walked into the elevator again, with one goal in his mind. He was going to do something he hadn't really done before; he was going to ask for his brother's forgiveness.

Adam had never meant for his brother to get hurt, not seriously. He was just goofing around. But they were right, one day someone -meaning Chase- was going to be hurt... and that day was apparently today.

As he got back into the living room, Adam saw Chase on the couch, an ice pack to his head and the beginning of a bruise on his cheek.

"Chase?" Adam asked carefully, announcing his presence to the other boy. Chase looked up at the unexpected sound, and immediately stood up, throwing the ice pack on the ground as he was about the walk away again, that angry and hurt expression back on his face.

"No, wait, stop! I just wanna talk to you." Adam called out, causing his brother to halt. Chase looked over his brother, as if searching him to see if this was yet another trick. When no such signs where found, Chase sighed and sat down again, his eyes glued to the floor.

Adam slowly made his way over to the couch and took a seat beside his brother. When the other boy refused to look at him and didn't say or do anything, Adam heaved a sigh of his own and picked up the ice pack from the floor. But as he moved it closer to his brother's face, the smaller boy flinched away.

Trying not to be bothered by that, Adam gingerly pushed the cold object to the sore part of Chase's face. He could see his brother look at him now, but he kept focusing on the ice pack, not daring to look into those hazel eyes.

"Look..." Adam started, not really sure how or what to say. "I'm... I mean...I-"

He cleared his throat as he tried to find the words. _Why was this so hard!_

"I'm... I'm sorry, Chase."

Adam could see his brother's eyes widen, and he finally managed to meet them.

"I really am. I didn't mean... I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Not like this."

With a defeated sigh, Adam looked down at his hands as he lowered the ice pack again. He understood if his brother didn't forgive him... He could have been seriously hurt.

"Hey," Chase said softly, grabbing Adam's attention. As the older boy looked up, he saw his brother smile at him.

"It's okay." Chase said, and he meant it. His older brother had apologized, something he didn't think ever would happen. Adam had felt sorry; he had regretted his actions and asked for forgiveness. That meant a lot to Chase.

"Just... just don't do it again." he added and Adam nodded his head hurriedly.

"I won't." Adam promised, and Chase smiled again.

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sure."

And as the brothers a moment later sat there watching the movie together, they both knew that perhaps Adam wasn't going to keep his promise but at least for today there had been forgiveness between them.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? :)**

 **Make sure to check in tomorrow! I'm actually quite excited for that one ;D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	7. Guilt

**Another day, another chapter!**

 **This chapter takes place in season 3, after their bionic secret is out.**

 **Oh, and one more thing, in case you don't know, _ICU_ stands for _intensive care unit._**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 _ **[7] Guilt**_

 _Guilt: a feeling of having done wrong or failed in an obligation._

As Adam sat there in the hospital bed, staring out through the window, he listened to the conversation currently taking place just outside his room. He didn't need his brother's bionic hearing to catch what Mr. Davenport and the doctor said; nor did he need his intelligence to understand that it was him they were talking about.

"Physically he's fine." the doctor -who Adam couldn't for the love of cheese remember the name of- said.

"Physically?" Mr. Davenport repeated uncertain.

"He seems to be in shock or... denial of some kind. Though that isn't so surprising, considering the consequences."

There was a moment of silence before the man continued.

"He got a few cuts and scratches and received quite a nasty blow to the head, possibly from the steering wheel. But other than that, he's fine. He was quite lucky, I must say. Then again, he was the furthest from the hit."

"Tell me again what happened." Mr. Davenport requested. The doctor sighed, though it wasn't annoyed. It was sad.

"Well, as you know they were heading north on the old road, the one behind the forest..." as the man explained for his father, Adam himself flashed back to the events some hour earlier. Despite what he wanted, he remembered it all.

 _"Adam," Bree giggled from the passenger seat and slapped her older brother on the shoulder. "Keep your eyes on the road, please."_

 _"Yeah, I would rather not end up dead because of your driving." Chase added from the seat behind Bree, his voice slightly more irritated than his sister._

 _"Oh, would you two relax, I've got this." Adam said and stretched his hands; removing them from the steering wheel in the process, which caused Bree to slap him again._

 _"Wait, where was it Leo was again?" Adam then asked and Chase groaned._

 _"It's just up ahead. Continue straight for the next crossroad and then take the first turn to the right. It should be the fourth house on the left." the youngest instructed._

 _"Oh, okay." Adam said and focused on his driving for a moment._

 _But just some minute later, as they approached the mentioned crossroad, Adam and Bree had engaged in a deep conversation... about pineapples. Chase was blissfully ignoring them, his eyes focused on the passing trees. Though he might have been sulking as Adam had just cracked another joke at his expense._

 _"No, listen Bree." The oldest brother said. "I'm not saying that. I'm simply saying-"_

 _"_ ADAM LOOK OUT! _" Chase suddenly screamed and even before he could react, Adam felt something hit the car with_ a lot of force. _He was aware of a moment filled with sounds -screams, some might even had been his own- before his head hit something hard and his world turned black._

"...Bree managed to call the ambulance, but as it arrived all three were unconscious as well as the other driver." the doctor finished, his voice heavy.

Yet again there was a moment of silence, though Adam could hear his father's ragged breathing and he was sure that he, like Adam himself, was fighting against the tears.

"A-And the others?" Mr. Davenport asked, and the doctor sighed sadly again.

"Not as lucky." he said. "Bree's still unconscious, though her progress is really good. She should wake up soon. She's suffered a pretty bad concussion, has broken her right arm and had a minor internal bleeding. But, in time, she'll be just fine." the doctor explained and Adam swore he heard a smile in the man's voice at the end -however you hear a smile.

Adam felt a wave of relief himself, despite the guilt that kept gnawing at his insides. He had caused this, but Bree was going to be okay... eventually. Then another thought hit him, and apparently Mr. Davenport too.

"What about Chase?" his father asked, and even Adam knew that the silence that followed was _not_ a good sign. _What had happened to his baby brother?!_

"Doctor, what about my son?" Mr. Davenport repeated, his voice more firm.

"He..." the doctor sighed defeated. "It was his door that the car hit."

Adam heard Mr. Davenport gasp or maybe it was Adam himself, he wasn't really sure.

"I-Is he..." Mr. Davenport stuttered, his voice barely audible.

"He's stable for now. Though his down at the ICU." the other man continued explaining.

"H-How bad is it?"

Adam didn't want to hear anymore, yet he couldn't keep for listening as the doctor responded. He _had_ to know what had happened to his brother.

"It's pretty bad. He's in a coma, and we don't know when, or even if, he'll wake up."

A loud sob tore through Adam and suddenly the hallway fell quiet. But Adam didn't care that he'd been caught eavesdropping. His little brother -his little Chasey- might not wake up. He might _die_. And it was all Adam's fault. He had caused this, he had _done_ this. _Adam might be the reason his little brother would die._

Some moments later, Adam heard the door slide open further.

"Adam?" his father's voice asked, and the boy felt himself shake harder at the softness of it. He had just -possibly- killed his own brother! He didn't deserve the tenderness.

He could also hear another pair of footsteps behind him and as he felt Mr. Davenport put a hand on his shoulder, he finally dropped the window from his gaze and turned around.

It was Leo; the second pair of footstep was Leo. As Adam saw his brother, he wanted to blame him. He wanted to take all of his own guilt and throw it at the younger boy -he had been the reason they were on that road in the first place!- but he couldn't.

Because he knew it wasn't Leo's fault. The kid had just wanted a ride and Adam had offered him that. _Adam had_. And it was _Adam_ who had suggested for his siblings to tag along. It had been _Adam_ who drove the car. It had been _Adam_ who had missed the other car. _It had been Adam who caused this._ He couldn't blame Leo. Because this was all. His. Fault. He knew that.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I did this..." Adam mumbled, though his voice was too low for the others to hear.

"Adam?" his father asked and pulled up a chair to the bed.

"I did this..." Adam repeated, more loudly. The other two males exchanged a pained look.

"No, Adam." Mr. Davenport said and put a gentle hand on his oldest leg. "You did _not_ do this."

"I was the one driving." Adam pointed out as he could feel the awful guilt-monster take another bite of him. _He had done this._

"Yeah, but so was the other driver." Leo said forcefully, causing Adam to look at him. "Mom did some digging and it turns out the other driver wasn't just drunk of his ass, he was on drugs too. It was a miracle he could even start the car..." Leo shook his head and looked his brother in the eyes. "And it would have been even more a miracle to see that car. He hadn't even the lights on."

"Chase did…" Adam mumbled, causing the others to exchange another glance.

"What?"

"Chase saw the car."

"Oh..." Leo mumbled and looked down.

"Adam," his father said and Adam looked at him again. "This wasn't your fault, okay? There was nothing you could have done. Let it go. It. Wasn't. Your. Fault."

Adam didn't answer, instead he looked out the window again.

The minutes kept ticking, but Adam didn't move his gaze from the dark sky outside. Tasha and Douglas visited him too, but he didn't say another word to any of them.

Why would he? They just kept insisting that he wasn't responsible. Adam wanted to believe them... but he couldn't. If it was true, if he really wasn't responsible for this, then why did he feel so guilty? He could hear his little brother's voice, telling him over and over again that he didn't want to die because of him. He could he the doctor as well, telling him the fate of his siblings...

"Can I see my sister?" Adam suddenly asked as the nurse -who Adam couldn't remember the name of either- came in to check on him again. The woman looked up at him surprised.

"My sister. Can I see her?" Adam repeated and the woman smiled.

"Yeah, of course. She's actually awake now." the woman replied, her voice soft. _He didn't deserve that._ "Should I get you a wheel chair or can you walk?"

"I can walk." Adam stated before he even knew if it was true. The nurse helped him stand up and he looked around his room. He wasn't sure were his family was -maybe with Bree, maybe with Chase. The only one in his room was Leo, who was blissfully sleeping.

The kind nurse helped him to his sister's room a few doors down the hallway. Adam was left standing there, outside the room, trying to pick up the courage to walk in. He didn't know what was on the other side. He didn't know if he could face her, especially considering he...

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Adam gave the door a quick, steady knock before slowly opening it. His sister was sitting up in the bed, a bandage -that Adam thought was way too big for her- wrapped around her head and her arm in a sling. Adam felt himself relax, she was okay.

"Adam!" the girl shouted with a smile as she saw her older brother.

"Hey Bree." Adam said quietly and made his way over to her, taking a seat in the chair on her left.

"What are you doing here?" another voice questioned and Adam turned his head to see Douglas. Huh, he hadn't even noticed him there.

"Visiting my sister." Adam said as if was obvious -which it was, wasn't it?

"Yeah, of course." the older man replied, unknowingly repeating the nurse's words. "That's actually great, I need to speak to Donnie. Will you two be okay here?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Douggie." Bree said cheerfully, causing Adam to wonder. How much did his sister remember? How much did she know?

As their uncle/father/creator left the room, Adam looked at Bree again, his eyes worried as the constant guilt continued to gnaw at his insides.

"Are you okay?" he questioned softly.

"I'm fine." the girl smiled, causing her brother to wonder again. Just how much pain medication had they given her? She seemed so... _happy._

"What about you?" Bree then asked, pulling Adam from his thoughts.

"Me? I'm fine. You're the one in the hospital bed." he pointed out, causing her to giggle.

"You have a new outfit too."

Adam looked down at the hospital gown.

"Bree?" he asked quietly, keeping his eyes on his hands. "How much do you remember?"

"Not that much." his sister admitted. "They said we were in a car crash?"

"Yeah..." he said with a sad tone, though his sister giggled again.

"I told you to focus on your driving." she said and Adam felt a sob hitch in his throat.

"...I'm sorry, Bree." he mumbled, fighting against the tears that once again burned his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, Adam." his sister said happily. "I'm fine. Plus, my nurse, who's a he, is really hot."

Adam smiled slightly at that. And then he realized something. Bree didn't know about Chase. She couldn't. If she did, she wouldn't be smiling. She would be screaming and punching him. Because she would know what Adam knew. She would know that because of him her brother might die.

"But I'm a bit bummed though." Bree said, unaware of her brother's internal battle with the guilt.

"Huh?" Adam asked and looked up at her.

"Chase hasn't been here." she said with a pout, and did time Adam couldn't stop the sob that tore through him.

"Adam?" Bree asked worried and whatever blissful bubble she had been floating in was popped as a tear slid down her brother's face and several more sobs caused him to literally shake. "Adam, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." he choked out, but he didn't even know what he apologized for this time. For crashing the car? For sending her to the hospital? For being the one who had to tell her about Chase? For killing her little brother? The list went on and on…

"Adam what's wrong? Where is Chase?" his sister sounded really scared now.

"I'm sorry." Adam said again, that seemed to be all he _could_ say right now.

"A-Adam?" she stuttered and he finally looked up and into those big brown eyes of her. Her were scared and filled with tears, so were his, but he knew she could see the guilt in them as well.

"I-Is he gonna be okay?" she asked, trying to do what he couldn't. Focus on the future instead of the present. He couldn't do that. Because somehow the future was even more scary than now. Because he didn't know if his little brother would even be alive in the future.

"I... I don't even know." Adam admitted as he felt another tear roll down his cheek. "The doctor said he was in a c-coma and they-... They don't know what will happen." as he finished the sentence with weak voice, Adam was looking at his hands again.

"Have you seen him?" Bree questioned and Adam shook his head.

"Do you... Do you think we can?"

Adam looked up at her surprised. He hadn't even thought about that. He knew his brother was in the ICU -which he kind of had a vague idea of what it was- and had just assumed that he couldn't see him.

"I can check, I'll be right back." he said and hurried out in the hallway.

Out there he saw his nurse -who he finally saw the name tag on.

"Uhm, Sarah?" he said uncertain.

The woman stopped and turned to him with a smile.

"Everything okay, Adam?" she asked with that soft voice.

"Do you... Do you think I can see my... brother?" he asked, suddenly feeling wrong to ask that. "My sister would really like to see him." he added quietly.

Sarah looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite interpret and for a defeating moment he thought she would say no.

"Yes, I think we could fix that. Just let me get a wheel chair for your sister." Sarah said and disappeared down the hallway.

Adam smiled as he re-entered Bree's room again, though he was a bit scared; whatever he would see in his brother's hospital room would be his doing. Bree looked at him hopefully and he nodded his head.

A few moments and an elevator ride later, Adam stood by Bree's wheel chair in the hallway as Sarah went in to talk to Chase's doctor. He had a big lump he didn't seem to be able to get rid of in his throat. Hundreds of thoughts ran through his mind, though a lot of them said the same thing. _He had done this._

Then Sarah came out with the doctor and another nurse and gave him a nod and a pat on the shoulder. Adam stared at the door, much like he had done with Bree's earlier, and couldn't figure out what would have been scarier. Not getting to see Chase or actually getting to see him. _He had never seen someone in a coma before..._

"Adam?" Bree said and he hummed in response, his gaze still focus on the door. "You know this isn't your fault right?"

Adam looked down at his sister surprised. "Bree, I-"

"Didn't do this. It's not your fault."

He looked back at the door, his eyes glistening with tears, and then without replying to his sister, he slowly pushed the door open and wheeled her in.

Adam froze just inside the room as they met the horrifying scene with all the monitors, machines and beeping sounds. Bree however stumbled out of her chair -despite what Sarah had told her- and fell to her knees by the bed.

" _C-Chase..._ " she choked out as she grasped his way too pale hand. "Oh my god!" she continued, her voice weak as the sobs shook her whole body.

Adam could feel the tears stream down his face and his own breath hitch every now and then. _You did this! You did this!_ a voice kept screaming in his head as he stumbled forward as well.

He knelt beside his sister, trying not to look at the machines that were _forcing_ air into his little brother's lungs, and slowly pried her away from the bed. She fell into his arms and as he tried to console her, he looked up at Chase's battered face, which -despite all cuts and tubes- looked peaceful.

Maybe they were right, maybe this wasn't his fault. But Adam knew that if his little brother didn't wake up, he would never be able to forgive himself. _He couldn't._

* * *

 **Wow this was a long one! Longest so far; almost 3,000 words! :)**

 **Hope you like it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	8. Hero

**Yeah, this was a late one... ENJOY! *apologetic grin***

* * *

 ** _[8] Hero_**

 _Hero: someone who shows great courage; someone who helps or saves someone else._

A hero; Chase had pondered the meaning of that term many, many times before. Heroes were what he and his siblings were trained to become. A hero was something he wished he would be one day. A hero was a person who helped, protected and saved the people around him, without expecting something in return. A hero was someone a lot of people admired. A hero was someone who had courage, and used it to stand up for others. A hero... wasn't something easy to explain. A hero was something complicated. You could be a hero for a lot of things, major or minor. Everyone could be a hero...Though Chase had to admit, there were some people he didn't put together with the term. He didn't view them as possible heroes because they weren't what you would expect a hero to be. But that changed, after one particular day in school...

Chase stood by his locker, packing the weekend's homework in his backpack. He heard the approaching footsteps and tensed up. He knew it was Trent. Chase had unwillingly learnt the sound of his sneakers pounding on the floor. Trent and his friends stopped right behind him and he held his breath as he listened for any sounds. He could hear them breathing, there were five of them. At least Chase thought they were five, it was kind of hard to tell over the loud thumping of his own heart.

"Hey, Davendork!" Trent shouted and Chase jumped as the loudness caused his ears to ring. _Stupid bionic hearing!_ And a part of Chase wanted to groan as well, he really wasn't in the mood today. _Why couldn't Trent just let him be? And couldn't he think of something better than "Davendork"? That was so old..._

"What do you want, Trent?" Chase asked as calmly as he could and continued to pack his backpack, just a few more books and he was ready to get out of this living hell. He loved going to school and classes, but hated the place.

"Oh, not much." Trent replied and Chase could literally hear the smirk on his face.

"Don't you have something more important to do? Considering it's Friday afternoon and your still in school." Chase continued, feeling his irritation grow. "Or what, you forgot how to use a door?"

Chase regretted the remark as soon as it left his mouth, but it was too late.

"HEY!" Trent yelled as he grabbed the collar of Chase's jacket, thrusting the smaller boy backwards, which caused him to drop the backpack and papers he was holding. "Nobody says like that to I!"

"Me..." Chase mumbled as he stared at the mess on the floor. _That had been the last papers he needed... He could have been out of this place!_

"What?" Trent growled, grabbing a hold of the front of Chase's shirt, startling the boy once more. "What did you just say?"

"He just corrected you!" one of the other jocks exclaimed aghast.

" _Nobody..._ " Trent started and pulled Chase closer to him. "Corrects the Trent-a-saurus-rex!"

And before Chase had time to react he was shoved backwards and the lockers met his face harshly, causing him to whimper as he slid to the floor.

"This should teach you something, nerd!" Trent hollered as he kicked Chase hard in the ribs. The smaller boy cried out in pain as the jock cheered on their captain as he assaulted Chase's stomach and chest. Kicks mixed with insults of all kind.

Chase gritted his teeth and fought against the tears that burnt his eyes. He was _not_ going to give these jerks the pleasure of seeing him cry.

"Aw, come on shorty, say _something!_ " Trent yelled and sent another kick to Chase abdomen, on a particularly sore spot. The bionic teen cried out again and then gasped as he was pulled up on his feet _by his hair_.

"Don't you have anything to say, genius?" Trent continued to mock as he delivered a punch to Chase's face, causing his head to snap backwards and collide with the lockers again.

"Loser!" "Idiot!" "Dweeb!" "Dork!" "Fool!" "Weakling!" "Failure!" "Wimp!" "Imbecile!" "Weirdo!"

The hurtful names just kept coming, together with kicks, punches and shoves. Soon -without really knowing how- Chase was back on the ground. Right now, he was really glad the jocks were the only ones in the hallway.

"By the way, dorky, we have some homework for you to do." Trent announced with a smirk and pulled him up once more.

"No." Chase managed to choke out. His dignity was all he had left, he refused to let them take that as well.

"No?" Trent asked, he sounded genuinely shocked. "Sorry, that's not-"

"Hey!" another, new voice shouted from down the hall and all five attackers looked up surprised; Chase did as well. _He knew that voice!_

"Dooley...?" Trent said, seemingly at a loss of words. But he shook out of it quickly. "You wanna join us?"

"Get away from my brother!" Leo said and pointed at where Trent held Chase against the lockers.

"Oh, is that so? What are _you_ gonna do about it, scrawny?" Trent challenged and chucked Chase again, causing his head to _yet again_ connect with the cold, hard metal. _Seriously?! He had to stop doing that!_ One of the other jocks grabbed Chase before he could fall and held him back as he tried to stop Trent from walking closer to his younger, smaller and very non-bionic little brother, who stood in a fighting stance, looking rather out of place.

"So Dooley, I'm waiting." Trent threw his hands out and Chase saw his brother bit his lip. The bionic struggled once again against the muscular arms holding him. He had to help Leo, despite his sore body parts and bleeding nose.

Trent raised his eyebrows and Leo did the only thing he probably thought of, which stupidly enough wasn't to run, but to throw a punch. His small fist connected with Trent's jaw and the bully stumbled backwards shocked.

"You hit me!" he exclaimed baffled, and then delivered a punch of his own, straight at Leo's face, causing him to collapse to the floor with a cry of pain.

"Leo!" Chase shouted as two of Trent's buddies approached the duo and several kicks was sent the younger boy's way, as well as a few punches and insults.

"Oh no!" the jock holding Chase suddenly exclaimed, grabbing the attention of everybody else, as he let go of Chase, who crashed to the ground painfully. "Mom was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago! She's so gonna freak!"

"To the minivan!" Trent shouted and the group of football players disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Chase! Are you okay?" Leo asked as he knelt beside his brother.

"Am I okay? What about you?!" Chase questioned as he accepted Leo's help up and tried not to gasp as he put weight on his left foot. He hadn't even realized how much it hurt until now. Leo just shrugged and wiped at the blood coming from his nose as he picked up Chase's stuff from the floor.

"Yeah, don't worry. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're worse. _Are you_ okay?"

"That was really stupid, Leo." Chase said, ignoring Leo's question once more as the younger boy looked at him worriedly. Chase swayed on his feet as he put on his backpack.

"No kidding." Leo agreed and shook his head. "Come on, let me help you."

"What are you even doing still in school?" Chase asked as he put his arm around Leo and the younger boy helped him limp forward.

"I got ditched... Adam left before last period and-"

"Wait! Adam skipped class?" Chase interrupted surprised.

"No, or well yes, but I think he actually forgot he had class." Leo explained as Chase rolled his eyes at their brother's... _lack of intelligence._ "And then Bree ditched me saying she didn't have the patience to wait for us 'slowpokes'." Leo finished explaining.

"Oh, I see" Chase mumbled and looked down, focusing on their steps for awhile before he glanced up at his brother again. "Thanks Leo. For what you did."

"No problemo. You would do the same for me, right?" Leo replied with a smile.

"Yeah, of course." Chase agreed immediately, but a part of him mentally shook his head. _That's not the same thing, Leo. I'm bionic and you're... you,_ he thought.

"Though your face is really messed up." Leo then said with a frown, snapping Chase from his thoughts.

"Speak for yourself." Chase muttered as he looked at Leo's bleeding nose, split lip and bruised face.

"Yeah, I guess I should avoid mirrors for a few days, huh?" Leo mumbled and rub his face, on a spot Chase was sure he would have a really nice black eye in the morning.

"No need too, because you're mom's gonna kill us." Chase chuckled and Leo half-groaned and half-laughed, and together the two bruised brothers continued the long journey home smiling.

A hero; Chase would probably ponder over that term as long as he lived, and never quite find a fitting answer. But Chase was now certain of one thing, heroes came in all shapes and sizes. Sometimes they save your life. Sometimes they save your dignity. And sometimes they just save you.

* * *

 **Aww, I've gotten Chase beaten up by bullies twice in the same story now, I almost feels bad... Not really! *grins evilly* Love you, Chasey!**

 **So, what do you think? Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	9. Irritating

**This one's actually in first person's POV. I thought I would try something new :) Plus, about half way through I realized I had begun writing _I_ , instead of _Chase_... Oops! So I switched to his POV instead ;P**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 ** _[9] Irritating_**

 _Irritating: causing irritation, annoyance or anger._

I have had _enough_ of my brother! Adam is just too much! All the joking and punching, and not to mention _throwing!_ Do I look like a dummy to him? I'm a real, breathing and very much _alive_ human being! Why does he always have to be so irritating!

"Aww, come on _Chasey_." Adam says with a wide grin; he is actively trying to annoy me, and I am actively trying to ignore him.

"Chaaaaseeeey!" my brother continues to singsong and to be honest, he is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Shut up." I mutter, but soon realize what _a big mistake_ that was, cause my brother's grin widens.

"Chasey!" Adam shouts cheerfully and pinches my cheeks. Which hurts, a lot. It hurts when anyone does that and Adam has _super strength_.

"Would you knock it off?!" I shout. _I_ _have had it! Seriously, Adam is just too much!_

"Aww, don't be like that, Chasey." Adam pouts and pinches my cheeks again.

"I said stop!" I yell and slap his hands away. "And don't call me Chasey!"

"Why not?" Adam whines, and I _really_ want to punch him; but I also know that that won't benefit me the slightest. If I punch Adam, Adam will punch me and that will hurt considerably more than the pinches.

"Because... I said so." I mutter through gritted teeth and swat at Adam's hands as he tries to pinch me _yet again_. "Quit it!"

"But you're so small! And you pinch small people's cheeks!" Adam says and pinches my left cheek again. By now, both my cheeks are an irritated red and quite sore.

"No you _don't_!" I yell and shove my brother, or rather I _try_ to shove my brother, but Adam is as solid as a rock.

"Grandma Rose does it on Leo." Adam points out, causing me to groan. _Seriously?!_

"Yeah? Well, that doesn't mean you should do it on me! Cause you SHOULDN'T!" I yell at him; I'm _way past_ irritated now.

"Oh, yes I should!" Adam insists in a baby voice.

"NO!"

"Yeah!"

"Quit it!"

"No, thanks!"

"Cut it out!"

"Nope!"

" _Stop!_ "

"Not gonna happen, Chasey!"

"I said _STOP!_ " I shout and by now I'm practically wrestling my older brother.

Suddenly a loud, blaring alarm goes off.

"Stop it, Adam! ADAM! Stop, it's a mission alert! STOP!" I shout as I hear the sound, but my brother doesn't listen.

" _What_ are you two doing?" Leo questions perplexed as he, Bree and Mr. Davenport walk into the lab, causing Adam to finally stop. I motion towards Adam with an irritated expression.

"Cut it out guys, you have an urgent mission to handle." Mr. Davenport says and pulls up the mission information. I shove my brother again, rather harshly this time, as I join my father by the cyber-desk.

"What's the mission?" I ask as I send an annoyed glance at Adam, who is currently pinching Leo's cheeks. _This will be a long day..._

"One of my science buildings is burning." Mr. Davenport says. "It's a four storey building. Apparently something went wrong with one of the experiments and there was an explosion. My scientists are still inside."

"How come it's always your fault?" Leo suddenly asks, causing Mr. Davenport to frown.

"It's not my fault!" he exclaims offended.

"Yeah, it is." Leo insists. "It's either your thing, your building, your people or your fault."

"You three get going." Mr. Davenport grumbles as he turns away from Leo and starts typing. "I'll send you the coordinates."

"So what can I do Big D?" Leo asks with a grin, and you can tell Mr. Davenport finds him annoying today -or, well... more than usual.

"Nothing. They'll have to handle this on their own, there won't be any service there."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can handle a little fire and some nerds." Bree says as we change into our mission suits.

"Wait, if there isn't any service how could-"

"Just hurry up and be careful." Mr. Davenport tells us, interrupting Leo, who pouts. Apparently I'm not the only one with someone on my nerves. Though as I glance over at my older brother, I realize I will trade him for Leo _any day._

A few moments and a lot of irritation from Adam later we have almost completed the mission. It _is_ complete in fact, considering I've just met up with Bree outside with the last of Mr. Davenport's scientists.

"That's the last one?" my sister asks as she eyes the people in front of the building.

"Yeah," I say and look over the crowd myself. _Something's missing._

"Where's Adam?" Bree asks and I quickly turn around towards her. She's standing with her back turned from the road now, her worried eyes focused on the flames before her.

"I don't know." I sigh. "But I swear, one day he's gonna get us killed." My words cause Bree to snap around again, a little faster than human, so I raise my hands. _I don't really mean it. I'm just irritated._

"Don't worry Bree, just get this people to the hospital." I say, but she gives me a pointed look. _Right... We can't show them our bionics._ There are some of Mr. Davenport's scientists that know about us, but not these. So we have to keep up the act that we're just some normal "special trained" persons that Mr. Davenport sent.

"Just... Wait for the ambulance with them." I instruct my sister as I look at the burning building again. "I'll get Adam."

"Be careful." Bree says and I give her a quick nod.

"Adam!" I shout as I enter the building. "Adam, where are you?"

It doesn't take long time to locate my brother and I roughly pull him towards the door, not even bothering to see why he's still among the flames. _He's not injured, which means he's just stupid. As if that's something new..._

"Come _on_ , Adam!" I say and continue pushing him forward, not listening to whatever "awesome thingy" he's found.

Then suddenly, a piece of the roof crashes down just a mere few inches before us. I quickly activate my force field to protect us as I push my brother behind me; but our path is completely blocked. _Just great..._

"Chase! Adam?" I hear my sister yell from the other side of the burning mess.

"It's okay, Bree! We're okay! We'll just..." I look around the room we're in and sigh. "We'll just take the backdoor."

I cough as the smoke irritates my throat and give my brother another shove.

"Let's go." I say.

"You know I could just-"

"No. Let's _go_." I mutter and push past him, not looking back to see if he follows. _This day had been bad even before Adam had come down to the lab, and it was just getting worse by the second._

I'm so irritated with the whole situation that I'm not even noticing the cracking sound above me... At least not until I hear Adam yell.

"Chase LOOK OUT!"

I spin around quickly and have time to see Adam for a split second before he slams into me and we're sent crashing through the wall. We land on the grass and roll down a hill.

Suddenly I hear a loud thump-ish sound and we finally stop... _with me half-pinned under Adam!_

"Get off!" I protest as I somehow manage to slip out and start to check myself for any possible injuries our little spin could have cause. A sound from behind causes me to look up, and that's when I see the building. _It's basically collapsed..._

The reality of what just happened crashes down on me. Adam _saved_ me... Still in shock I turn towards my big brother, and my breath hitches in my throat.

"Adam?" I say as I look at him. He's laying half on the side, he's head against a cracked stone and there's blood sipping out from a large gash on his forehead. I rapidly turn him on his back as I call his name.

No response.

I push my ear towards his chest as I hold my breath and try to tune out the loud beating of my own heart. I sigh in relief at the calming thumping underneath my head. I double-check his pulse and breathing as well. It's all good.

"Adam?" I ask again as I gently shake him. Still nothing. "Adam?!"

I bit my lip as my bionic brain comes up with every possible explanation for my brother's unconsciousness. None of which I want to hear. Each one slightly worse than the last.

"Adam!" I shout and shake him more roughly. "Adam, wake up!"

He's still not reacting. I know he's alive; his heart is beating and he's breathing, but he's also bleeding and unconscious... and I'm freaking out.

"Adam! Wake up! Please!" I continue to shout and I can hear my own voice grow desperate. "Adam! I need you! Wake up, buddy! W-Wake up... I-I need you... _ADAM!_ "

I hit him hard in the chest as my voice breaks and the burning tears slip down my cheeks. "I-I ne-eed you... Please, wake up, just... _please_..."

I curl my hand into a fist, tightly clutching his mission suit as I shut my eyes, a sob tearing though my body.

Then I hear it... The most beautiful sound in the world.

"Ch-Chasey?" my brother croaks, and for once the old nickname makes my heart skip a beat of joy.

"Adam?!" I exclaim as I look up at his face, the tears still trickling down my face. My brother groans and pulls a shaky hand up to his head.

"Ow..." he says. "My head _hurts_."

I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips as I dry the tears. "I know, buddy. I know." I mumbled and look over him again. _He's okay. Injured and stupid, but okay. And that's what matters._

"What happened?" he asks and I look up at his face again.

"Adam... You saved me." I reply, and I'm barely able to get the words out as I look into my brother's warm, brown eyes.

"Yeah, you were almost smashed." Adam suddenly says with a grin, completely oblivious to the danger we've just been in. The danger _he_ has just been in. "You realize how short you would have become?" he questions with a chuckle.

"You're such a doofus." I mutter; but I do smile as I help my brother up. Because an irritating brother is after all tremendously better than a dead brother.

* * *

 **Aww, wasn't that sweet? :) I gotta admit, the first part of this chapter was really fun to write :P**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	10. Justice

**Day 10 everyone! Hope you're having a wonderful day! And that this chapter doesn't ruin it too much, cause I got to warn you, it's a really heavy one...**

 **So...ENJOY?**

* * *

 ** _[10] Justice_**

 _Justice: moral rightness; the administering of deserved punishment._

She could hear him behind her; he was standing on the other side of room, pretending he _wasn't_ keeping an eye on her. A part of Bree wondered if he was actually scared of her. But she didn't really care about the answer; she hadn't paid attention to that part of herself for quite some time now.

"Where's Mr. Davenport?" she asked loudly and there was a moment of silence before Douglas sighed.

"Helping out at the hospital." he said, his voice low. Bree nodded her head as she continued to clean the dagger in her hand. Leo was getting discharged today.

"I can give you a ride if you want?" Douglas continued and she could hear him take a couple steps towards her. She shook her head as she focused on the sharp weapon in her hand. It wasn't really as sharp as she wished, but it had to do. She put it down on the bench before her and took up the other one. _One for each_ _of them._

"Your brother could use your support." Douglas pointed out with a soft voice as he took another few steps forward; he was about halfway through the room now. His words triggered something in Bree and suddenly she felt as if her breath wasn't enough and clutched the dagger tighter, slightly glad it was the handle and not the blade she was holding.

"He has Tasha and Mr. Davenport." Bree said and hated the emotion heard in her voice. She couldn't be emotional now, _not today._

"He could use his sister as well." Douglas continued, and she knew he was right. Leo was in a wheel chair he would never get out of. He _did_ need her... but she couldn't, because she had to do this _today._

"No." she said, her voice harsh as she swallowed the emotions again. "He'll be fine."

"Bree-"

"No." she said and spun around, the dagger still in hand. Douglas, who was now close behind her, took a step backwards as he eyed the weapon cautiously.

She stared at him for a few moments before she turned back and continued to clean the dagger. "Don't you have anything more important to do?"

"Like what?" Douglas asked innocently and she could hear him once again walk closer to her.

"Look after the students. They have had a pretty rough month."

"So, have you. Even more than them." Douglas said and that quiet, sad tone returned to his voice.

"I'm fine." she answered, her voice dead. "Besides, I gotta go now."

She picked up the other dagger and turned around, but Douglas grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. She looked up at him, and just now saw how red and puffy his eyes were.

"Let go." she said.

"No, Bree." Douglas said, his voice troubled. She opened her mouth to protest, but as her uncle shook his head, she saw the capsule behind him. Bree felt her breathing pick up as well as her determination. She _had_ to do this today... _for them._

"Let go, Douglas." Bree said again and her voice was cold and the underlying, boiling fury clear.

"No..." Douglas repeated and his gaze drifted down to the daggers in her hands and the symbol carved into both of them. It was _Lady Justice_. "I can't let you do this, Bree. It's wrong. You _know_ this is wrong. It's not justice."

" _Douglas_ " Bree grumbled and pulled at her wrist, but the older man refused to let go.

"This isn't justice, Bree." he repeated. "This is _revenge_ , and revenge is never good. Just... _let it go_." she pulled again, more violently this time as her uncle continued. "It's just wrong. Do you really think that your brothers-"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence, because Bree let out a low cry and kicked him in the stomach. As he fell to the floor, she began running circles around him at incredible speeds. Then she suddenly stopped and activated her invisibility app. With one last glance at her now dizzy uncle, Bree ran to the hydroloop and took it to the mainland.

She knew Douglas would follow her, but she had earned herself a head start, and just a few-minute head start was all the bionic girl needed. _She would do this today. She would give her brothers the justice they deserved._

XxXxX

The man before her screamed as the thrown dagger bore into his leg and he collapsed to the ground. He pulled it out with a small gasp and let it clatter to the ground as he stared up at the bionic girl before him.

"You're CRAZY!" he screamed and slowly started crawling backwards away from her. "You're INSANE! A MONSTER. That's what you are. A COLD-BLOODED MONSTER!"

"Oh, just keep 'em coming." Bree said, her voice broken yet still hard as the wall at the end of the alley kept the man from getting any further. "Everything you say just describes yourself perfectly. Everything you say just makes me wanna do this even more. You're the monster, not me."

" _You just threw a DAGGER at me!_ " the man -who Bree refused to even think the name of, he wasn't worth that- screamed, and she felt the anger take over once again as she hauled him up on his feet. He drew in a sharp breath as his wounded leg protested and stared at her with those wide, scared eyes. But all she could hear was Adam's last breath and all she could see was Chase's terrified eyes as _this man_ had...

"Give me _one_ good reason I shouldn't kill you right now." she growled, her voice dangerously low. She could feel the justice finally be in reach. _She had almost done it._

"I-I... I didn't mean you any harm!" the man screamed and Bree felt the furious and pained tears fall from her eyes. _Didn't mean any arm...?_

"DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM?!" she yelled as she pressed her arm against his throat.

"No..." he choked out as she cut off his oxygen even more. "I-I was forced too."

The sentenced sounded so false that it even made Bree sick. She took a step back and the man fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"You see this." she said, barely keeping herself from yelling again, as she pulled up her shirt. She could feel the man's gaze on her stomach and on the large and hideous scar that now and forever would cover her and be one of the many constant reminders of what had happened.

"You did this to me. _You_ did." she spat and let go of her shirt. She desperately tried to not yell in the man's face, she knew Douglas was looking for her, and she knew he would stop her from doing this... but she _needed_ to do this. _She needed justice._

"You put my step-brother in a wheel chair. He will _never_ be able to walk again." she continued and she felt the anger rise again. "You _killed my brothers._ You KILLED THEM!"

She dragged a deep breath, trying to calm down again. She had to focus; she had to do this _right_.

"Look here." she said and crouched before the man that by now was completely _terrified_ of her. She showed him the handle of the dagger, sliding her hand down to the blade. She felt a slow trickle of blood run down her fingers, but she didn't care. "You see this symbol? It's Lady Justice. Do you know what she represents?"

"J-Justice?"

"Wow, you're a geniu-" Bree cut herself off and looked down for a moment as she swallowed hard. When she raised her head again, her gaze was once more cold and hard.

"Yeah, justice." she continued and rose to a standing position again. "And that's what I'm gonna get today. I'm gonna make sure you're brought to justice for your actions."

"Shouldn't that be like to a court or something!" the man yelled and you could tell he was starting to get desperate. "Shouldn't there be a jury!"

"No need to, I'll be your jury. And the verdict? _Guilty._ You're getting a death sentence." she pulled him up to his feet once more and pushed him harshly against the wall as she rose the dagger, more than ready to finally get her _justice_.

"NO! BREE DON'T!" someone screeched behind her as a strong hand gripped her wrist.

"Douglas!" she hissed and spun around to face her uncle as the man once again collapsed to the hard ground. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you." Douglas said as he looked at her with a determined face.

"HEY, don't even think about it!" he then called out and Bree turned around again to see the man trying to crawl away. "The police are on their way. You're gonna rot in that little cell of yours until even your skeleton is dead!"

"What? No!" Bree exclaimed as she stared at the older man. "You can't do that!"

"And you can't do this!" Douglas countered.

"You want him dead as much as I do. I know you do."

"Yes, I do." Douglas sighed and the eyes of the man on the ground widened in fear. "But this isn't right."

"He deserves it." Bree said and Douglas realized just how far his daughter had fallen over the last month.

"But it isn't right, Bree." Douglas repeated, his voice pleading. "I can't let you do this."

"I need justice."

"Justice?! Does this look like justice to you?" Douglas shouted as he held up her first dagger in the sunlight, its blade covered in blood.

"I need justice, Douglas. I _need_ it."

"I know you do, but this _isn't_ it." Douglas said and let the weapon drop to the ground with a clatter. " _This isn't justice, Bree._ You know it isn't. It's just wrong. Let the police handle it. _They_ can give you justice."

"They're dead, Leo's in a wheel chair, our family's broken, and there's no fixing it." Bree said matter-of-factly. "And it's _all_ because of _him_."

"Exactly, we're broken, unfixable. But we're still here, Bree. We can still move on. We can-"

" _No._ " Bree cut him off, her voice hard. "I _can't_."

She turned towards the man by her feet, the hate in her eyes unmeasurable.

"And _I_ can't let you do this!" Douglas shouted and gripped her wrist more firmly.

"I need to do this." Bree repeated, her voice more pleading, which gave Douglas hope. She was shutting everything out, but she _was_ still feeling.

"No, you don't, Bree. You don't need to ruin your life. You'll be locked up forever. What's gonna happen then? How am I gonna go on? How are the students? Leo? Donald? Tasha? How is anyone of us gonna move on when you're gone too?" Douglas kept pushing, his voice soft and begging. "It's not worth it, Bree. One man is not worth it all."

"He killed them. _He_ _killed my brothers._ " Bree said as a new, lone tear slid down her face.

"Yes, he did. But what do you think _they_ would say?" Douglas asked and he wasn't the slightest proud at where he had to take this, but he had run out of all other cards. This was the only way to get her to listen...

"Do you really think that Adam would want you to do this? That Chase would? What do you think they would feel about seeing their sister like this? See her _kill_ a man because of them. What do you think they would say? They wouldn't want this, Bree. You know they wouldn't."

The dagger clattered to the ground loudly as a sob tore through Bree, shaking her whole body. And as the faint sound of sirens finally was heard, Douglas caught the last one of the original bionics as she sobbed and mumbled incoherent words into his chest.

"Let it go, Bree. This isn't justice." Douglas mumbled quietly as he stroke his hand over her back soothingly and carefully kept an eye one the man that had ruined their lives. "But I swear to everything that's holy, we _will_ get our justice."

* * *

 **That was probably the hardest chapter I have ever written! *sobs loudly and hides in a corner***

 **Yeah, I, uhm... I killed Adam and Chase, put Leo in a wheel chair permanently and seriously scarred Bree, so... you're allowed to hate me for that, but I hope you, uhm, "liked" the chapter!**

 **Until tomorrow dear folks! Hopefully that one will be more cheerful ;D /Libra**


	11. Leisure

**Sorry for the lateness... again. But, hey, at least it's still the 11th :P**

 **Oh, and we have a change of plan everyone, I'm skipping _K_. I didn't find a good word for it; but good news, _Q_ is back in the game ;)**

 **I was actually planning on doing a happy, light-hearted chapter without anything too dramatic happening... Then my sister suggested one of the events of today's chapter, so...**

 **ENJOY! ;D**

* * *

 ** _[11] Leisure_**

 _Leisure: free time; a time or opportunity for ease and relaxation._

"Our day off is _way_ overdue!" Leo exclaimed as he fell down into the couch in between his oldest two siblings, causing his sister huff and looked up at him.

"Technically it's _our_ day off, not yours. You're still just a student." Bree said teasingly, causing her step-brother to glare at her as Chase walked into room.

"Chase!" Leo exclaimed and looked up at the bionic. "What are you gonna do on _our_ day off?"

"Well-"

"You know what," Leo then interrupted his brother quickly. "It's probably something really nerdy, so I don't really wanna know."

"Ha, ha, ha." Chase retorted sarcastically. "Actually this day is-"

"A perfect day for the beach." Adam, who had stayed silent the while time, suddenly said.

"Adam, that's... Actually... A _brilliant_ idea." Bree said and looked at the oldest surprised. Adam in turned looked equally surprised as he met his siblings' gazes.

"No, I wasn't suggesting anything. I was just reading this brochure." the boy said and lifted the small book in his hands so the others could see.

"Either way... That's an excellent idea, let's do it!" Leo said and everyone, Chase included, agreed.

Soon after, the four siblings were at a beautiful beach filled with laughing children, hot life-guards and lots of ice cream.

"Oh, this is _great!_ " Bree sighed as she leaned back in her deckchair.

Though their leisure was soon interrupted as a loud booming sound along with several screams reached the ears.

"What the heck is _that_!" Chase yelled as Bree took of her sunglasses and Leo looked up from his comic as Adam looked up from his four ice creams.

"Wow..." Bree breathed as she saw the group of men and several cars by the diving towers on the other side of the beach. "That looks like trouble. Lots of it."

"They're gonna take over the world!" Leo screeched, causing his siblings to look at him weird.

"They're gonna take over the world by take over the country by take over the city by take over this beach!" Leo explained panicked and then frowned as the others just continued to stare at him.

"What?" he asked and threw his hands out. "I saw at least three different movies with that theme last month."

Chase rolled his eyes at the younger boy. "You watch way too many movies."

"No, I don-"

"Guys!" Bree shouted, successfully grabbing the attention of her brothers. "We gotta do something."

"Aww, but it's our day off." Adam complained and licked his ice creams again.

"Well, not anymore Adam." Chase said, agreeing with his sister.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Leo asked. "They look pretty heavily armed."

The fully bionic siblings focused on the several different guns in the men hands as Leo answered his phone that suddenly started ringing.

"Hello?... Oh, Big D!... Yeah, don't worry about us, we're just-"

"AAHH!" almost everyone on the beach screamed as some of the men, all of which carried at least one weapon, started walking onto the beach. Everyone -the bionic quartet excluded- started fleeing away from the men and the beach itself.

"That?" Leo exclaimed into the phone, his voice a little bit more high pitched than usual. "That was... Adam... And his... Video game?"

Leo glanced over at his siblings and shrugged with an uncertain expression.

"Yeah, we're just... taking it easy back at the academy, you know. Best way to spend your free time is too relax, right?" Leo continued as Bree was almost run over by one of the life-guards.

"Aww, why must the hot guys always be such cowards." she muttered sadly as Leo listened to what his step-dad said and Chase took a closer look at the men's weapons.

"Oh, wow, that's bad. That's really, really bad, but I, ehm... I gotta go now! Chase just, ehm... Bye!" Leo said and hung up the phone quickly.

"Wow, Big D just found out someone have stolen his high tech guns." he told the others.

"Maybe you should call him back." Chase suggested. "Because that is his guns." he continued and pointed at the approaching men.

"Seriously?" Leo asked. "You sure."

"Have I ever been wrong?" Chase asked and turned his back towards the men. Both Leo and Bree opened their mouths to say something when...

"Look out!" Adam yelled as he tackled his siblings to the ground, causing the fired shots to miss them by just a few inches.

Leo coughed and spit out the sand in his mouth. "Why don't we just take action? These jerks seem pretty set on destroying _our_ day off."

"Right." Chase said and stood up as he automatically took over the role of the leader. "Bree you need to make sure everyone gets away from this beach safely and take whoever needs it to the hospital. Adam, I need you to stop as many of these guys you can. And Leo? You're gonna help with the most important thing."

"Really?" the youngest questioned with a grin, both surprised and excited.

"Yeah. We need to destroy those cars and whatever they are doing over there, and we all know you're the best at messing things up." his brother said, causing his grin to drop. "Bree, think you can give us a ride so they don't see us?"

"Sure thing." Bree said as grabbed her younger brothers and literally dropped them in the bushes closer to the diving towers before rushing off towards the freaked out beach visitors.

"Ouch." Leo muttered as he rubbed his arm. "That's was a little harsh, don't you think."

"Shh!" Chase hissed quietly as both brothers crouched and made their way over to the men as they could hear Adam started fighting at the beach and Bree running back and forth, a whirlwind of sand following her steps.

"So, what kind of weapons are those anyway?" Leo asked quietly.

"Nothing good. They cwill knock you out cold immediately." Chase explained, eyeing the closest man cautiously.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, especially you, considering you're not really bionic." Chase pointed out.

"What about you guys?" Leo asked, trying not to be annoyed at his brother's underlying remark.

"Don't know, and don't really wanna find out. Let's go." Chase said and hurried up his steps.

"What's the plan?" Leo questioned, his voice barely audible as he followed his brother.

"You use your arm to take out the cars and whoever of them you can and I'll take care of whatever it is they're hiding." Chase mumbled and run off before Leo could ask anything else.

Leo would say it went pretty well. Well, that is until he suddenly heard his brother yelled for him to watch out. As he looked up, Leo saw one of the men -who was cowardly hiding in one of the cars- aim one of Donald's weapons at him as he pressed the trigger.

Feeling himself get thrown to the side by his brother, Leo saw the purple beam hit Chase in the stomach, sending him flying several feet backwards. Leo shot at the man in the car and managed to destroy his weapon - _O_ _ops, Big D won't be happy about that_ \- as he heard a loud splash behind him.

Looking backwards, Leo saw the circles in the water where Chase had landed. Though he quickly directed his attention forward again as the five very pissed off men started approaching him threateningly.

"Oh god..." Leo muttered, suddenly feeling cornered without any of his siblings by his side.

"Adam, behind you!" Bree cried out and super speeded to the man aiming his gun at her older brother and kicked him several times, until he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Thanks, Bree." her brother breathed as he threw one of his attackers into three of the others, successfully knocking all of them out.

A sound from the diving towers caught their attention and the two siblings raised their head to see their youngest brother being severely outnumbered as he was slowly backing away from the men, his bionic arm raised threateningly.

"We gotta help Leo and Chase." Bree said and locked arms with Adam, who nodded determined.

Within a second, they stood beside Leo and as Adam started firing lasers at the men -who quickly took cover- Bree made sure that Leo was okay.

"I'm fine, but we need to destroy that thing." Leo said and pointed to the men's weird machine.

"Easy." Adam said and aimed his heat vision at it as Leo and Bree took out the remaining men. Adam helped Leo tie up the men as Bree gathered the other men, who were still lying passed out in the sand. As all men were tied up to their cars, everyone but two unconscious and the police on their way, Bree looked around the scene with a satisfied smile. Then she noticed that something -or rather some _one_ \- was missing.

"Where's Chase?" she asked worriedly, causing Leo's head to snap up.

"What?" he exclaimed, his eyes terrified as he looked around for his brother. " _Oh my god_..." he then breathed and Adam exchanged a worried glance with Bree.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"He-... He fell in the water." Leo mumbled distantly and eyed the crashing waves in horror. "I-I thought he got back up, but..."

Without wasting a second, Adam kicked of his shoes and dived into the ocean as Leo barely stopped Bree from following him.

"No! He'll find him, don't worry." Leo said, trying to calm his sister as well as himself. "He can breathe under water, you can't."

"Neither can Chase..." Bree mumbled as they both looked at the water and waited anxiously for their brothers to come back up.

After what felt like hours, but can't have been more than a minute or two, Adam broke the surface again. He pulled Chase up on the edge and Bree immediately started checking him out as Adam climbed back up.

"He's not breathing..." she said horrified. "He's not breathing!"

"Come on Chasey..." Adam mumbled and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes as his sister started doing CPR on his baby brother. Leo watched the scene with tears burning his eyes. _He should have helped him up immediately. Chase had told him about that gun!_

Suddenly a sickening laughter was heard and both Leo and Adam looked up at the two still conscious men, who were laughing like maniacs.

"Looks like you're too late." one of them said and Leo kicked him in the head, causing both of them to shut up as the kicked man slumped forward unconscious with a trickle of blood sliding down his face.

"Come on Chase! BREATHE!" Bree screamed as she pushed down harder on her brother's chest before bending forward to force more air into his lungs, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Come on, Chasey, p-please come on." Adam begged, his face filled with tears as well. " _Please wake up..._ "

"You can do it, Chase. Come on. Just breathe, please just breathe." Leo added and bit his lip as he lost his own battle with the tears.

Then the sweetest sound was heard, their brother started coughing, and as they turned him gently to the side, water came out of his mouth.

"C-Chase?" Adam asked as Bree rubbed their little brother's back and after a few gasps of air Chase fell down on his back as his siblings all sighed in relief at the sight of his hazel eyes.

"You okay?" Leo asked as he knelt beside them and Chase nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah, but next time" he said. "Can we just stay at the academy on our day off?"

Bree laughed as she wiped away her tears and Adam gave Chase a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Chase." Leo said as they helped him up on his feet. "Whatever you say."

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed the lab rats' "leisure" ;) Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	12. Missing

**Of all the words on _M_ I choose _Missing._ Because, you know, that's just the perfect recipe for a happy Christmas story... Well, as my sister said yesterday "I thought that was more your style." and she's right, I don't do happy.**

 **ENJOY! ;D**

* * *

 _ **[12] Missing**_

 _Missing: absent; lost; of unknown whereabouts._

It had started snowing again.

Normally that was a sight that would fill Leo with a bubbly feeling of joy, especially considering how close to Christmas it was and that it reminded him of the winters he used to spend with his grandfather; though right now it just filled him with dread. The temperature was dropping, it was starting to get really dark and it was snowing again. Leo was watching the furious flakes fall aimlessly outside as he heard his mother in the kitchen, desperately trying to keep her mind busy, and his step-father taping away on his computer on the couch, the defeated sighs that left his lips every now and then a clear sign of his lack of success. Leo continued to stare out through the window as he felt the tears burn his eyes. _This wasn't supposed to happen!_

They were in his grandma and grandpa's old cabin up in the north. His mother had decided, against the wishes of her husband, that they were going to spend the holiday up there so they all could enjoy a white Christmas without _too many_ gadgets and modern amenities, just like she had when she was a kid. But despite how much they wished and hoped, they still couldn't escape the mission and the responsibility that came with having three bionic human in the family, because just around noon a mission alert had come. Though that had been several hours ago and they trio had been back within two and a half hour.

Suddenly the door was flown open and he turned around as his siblings stumbled in, the harsh weather following them. His mom came in from the kitchen and Donald stood up from the couch as well, and all of them looked at the duo with hopeful eyes. But Bree just shook her head as Adam, who looked more devastated than Leo had ever seen him, closed the door slowly, his gaze turned to the old wooden boards on the floor. Leo swallowed hard and fought against the tears that seriously threatened to fall as he saw his mother wipe at her eyes.

"Did you find anything?" Bree asked her father as she gave her older brother's hand a comforting squeeze. Donald sighed defeated again as he sat down and gave the computer a hateful glance.

"No." he admitted. "There seem to be something interfering with the signal. All I can tell is that he's somewhere in the forest."

 _Yeah, cause that narrows it down..._ Leo thought bitterly as Donald walked over to his wife and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Leo knew his mother must have been reminded of the tragedy that had happened around here when she'd been a teen; a little girl had gotten herself lost in the forest and had frozen to death over the night... But Chase wasn't a little girl and he didn't just get lost, he was the smartest man in the world for Christ's sake! All he had done was go out for some more firewood.

Although something _had_ happened on the mission. Leo didn't know what, but he was sure _something_ had happened. He should have _followed_ his brother out instead of _voted_ him out in the cold. But it had seemed so harmless... All he had to do was supposed to go the small shed with wood and gathered a box or two. It had taken them almost an hour to realize something had gone wrong, and when they had gone out the only thing they had found were Chase's footsteps leading into the forest.

He should have gone with him. Leo _had_ seen how off and almost... _lost_ his brother had seemed after they had gotten back from the mission. But he had just assumed he had been tired. Besides Chase would tell them if something had happened, right? Of course not, he would pretend that everything was fine... Leo sighed and looked out the window again as his mother offered the frozen teens some hot chocolate, which neither of accepted. _Too worried, I guess,_ Leo thought as he looked at the falling snow. _It had picked up pace..._

"You need to warm yourself a few more minutes or..."

"No." both Adam and Bree replied immediately, and Leo knew how they felt; how could they stay inside in the warm when their brother was out there freezing in the snow and had been for hours...

"Good. I'm coming with you." Donald said and grabbed his jacket, causing Leo to do the same.

"So am I." he announced and his step-father looked at him like he was crazy. "Eight eyes are better than six."

"Me too." Tasha suddenly said as well.

"But-"

"No. Don't even try it, Donald." the woman said and looked at her husband sternly as she picked up a flashlight. "Chase is out there, lost in the cold alone. I am _not_ just gonna sit here waiting."

"Okay" Donald agreed, a little taken back by the harshness in her voice.

Soon they were all outside and Leo noticed with a sickening feeling that Chase's footprints had since long disappeared under the new layer of snow. Adam and Bree quietly led the group into the forest and Leo gripped his flashlight tighter as he realized just how dark it was among the trees... and cold. Suddenly the leading duo stopped in a small clearing.

"We lost the track here..." Adam mumbled and Bree nodded her head.

"He-... He seems to have walked in circles. There were basically footprints in all directions."

"Okay." Donald said again looking around thoughtfully. "Why don't you guys take that side and we two take this."

Nodding their head determined, the three children walked into the forest again to the left. Despite that the snowfall was thick and windy, their vision very poor and they all a bit frozen, they siblings kept going, one goal in mind: _F_ _ind Chase._

Leo looked down at his shoes as Bree asked his mother through the Daven-talkie if they'd found something, _anything_. But of course the parents had been just as lucky as the kids, which meant no luck at all. Leo bit his lip and wiped at his eyes again and then he froze as the flashlight in his hand flickered over something in the snow.

"Guys...?" he breathed and his siblings turned back and looked at him. "I-Is that... what I think it is?"

As Adam and Bree hurried over to him, Leo stared at the small red spot by his foot. He heard Bree gasp as she saw it.

"That's blood..." she mumbled, and despite all the things the red liquid could mean, there was hope in her voice. This was their first real clue to where their brother was.

It didn't take them long until they found more blood spots and they soon had a small trail to find. Leo's heart was pounding hard at the thought of actually finding Chase, but he was terrified as well. Who knew _what_ they would find at the end of the red trail. They could only hope he was still alive... He was bionic, which meant he could handle the cold better than a normal human, but... It had been hours! And if Adam and Bree had started freezing, what was he? Plus, he was bleeding, and whatever had caused him to wander off also meant something was wrong...

As they continued their search, calling their brother's name as they shone the flashlights through the forest, Leo felt his dread amplify with the amount of blood. Then suddenly! Adam froze before him, dropping his flashlight in the deep snow as a terrified gasp left his mouth.

"Adam?" Leo asked as both he and Bree directed their lights ahead. What they saw made them completely frozen inside with fear. There, by one of the trees, laid Chase, unmoving with a thin layer of snow over him.

"CHASE!" Bree screeched as she was the first one to snap out of the shock and run up to him, the others hot on her heels.

"Oh my god, Chase..." Leo breathed as they all brushed the snow of their brother.

"He's completely ice cold." Bree said as she pushed her hands to his face and grabbed his hands. Though Leo was staring at another part of him, his jacket. Which for some reason was open. Fingers shaking really badly, Leo leaned forward and took a peek inside. He wished he hadn't... You know a good sign that someone's hurt badly? When you can tell that their red shirt is drenched in blood.

Leo grabbed the Daven-talkie that Bree had dropped in the snow and called out for his mother and step-father. Adam took of his jacket, not caring about freezing himself and, with the help of his sister, wrapped it around his frozen brother as Bree pushed down on the wound on his side. _He didn't even flinch..._

"Big D!" Leo called into the communicator. "We found him."

"Really?" Leo heard his step-father draw a sigh of relief. "How is he?"

"It's bad, real bad. He's unconscious, bleeding severely and... so freaking cold." Leo told him, trying to swallow the tears that once again threatened to fall.

"Get him back to the cabin. We'll be there as soon as we can." Donald said and as soon as Leo had pocketed the Daven-talkie, Adam picked up Chase carefully and Bree super speeded them back to the cabin.

Rushing into action, Bree gathered some blankets and pillows as Leo got the fire going again as Adam gently put down the youngest bionic on the couch. And then, as they tried to warm their brother as well as keep pressure on the still bleeding wound, they waited anxiously for their parents to come back.

Some hour later, Leo stood staring out the window again. His mother was yelling into the phone in the kitchen, Donald was taking care of Chase's wound and Adam was comforting Bree, or maybe it was Bree who was comforting Adam... They had managed to get Chase's temperature up to a more natural level, though the boy had yet to wake up, and that was bothering them all. What if he _didn't_ wake up?

 _No. He will wake up._

Hearing his mother sigh defeated, Leo turned his attention to the kitchen.

"Yes, yes I understand. Thank you..." she said, though she didn't sound grateful at all, and walked out into the main room again. The others looked up at her hopefully, but she shook her head.

"Due to all the snow, the doctor won't be able to get out here until the morning." she explained sadly.

"But..." Adam mumbled devastated and looked down at his brother as Bree bit her lip and Leo felt the tears burn his eyes yet again.

"Don't worry guys. He'll be fine." Donald said as he tucked the blanket tighter around his youngest. Leo knew his step-father knew as well as them that that maybe wasn't true, but if they lost hope now, after everything that had happened, what did they have then? Chase was a fighter, he would push through, Leo was sure of it. But until then, and the morning when the doctor would tell them that, they just had to wait. Leo looked toward the window again, and despite the darkness, Leo could see one thing that filled him with resent against Mother Nature herself.

It had stopped snowing.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **I know there might be a lot of questions raised. What happened on the mission? Why did Chase wander off? How did he get hurt? _Will he be okay?_ Well, that's the beauty of it, you can all use your own unique imagination to answer those questions ;D**

 **I have another question for you though. What are your opinions about snow and Christmas/winter? Personally, I need the ground to at least be covered by a thin layer of white for it to feel like a real Christmas. That's just how it is here, Christmas is supposed to be white (and kind of cold)! And honestly, I wouldn't wish it any other way :D**

 **Until next time dear readers! :) /Libra**


	13. Nightmare

**Happy Saint Lucy's Day! And happy Tuesday as well! You know, in case you don't celebrate Saint Lucy's Day ;)**

 **Hope you'll like today's chapter!**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 ** _[13] Nightmare_**

 _Nightmare: a frightening or unpleasant dream; a terrifying experience._

Chase was awoken from his blissful sleep by a shrilling scream; it pierced through his _soundproof_ capsule and caused his ears to ring painfully. Covering his ears with his hands, Chase stumbled out of his capsule and looked around the lab, searching for the source to the loud sound.

He saw his older brother in his capsule, sound asleep. The screaming had stopped for the moment, but Chase was still baffled at the fact that Adam had been able to sleep through it. Then again, it might have been due to his bionic hearing that Chase had woken up. It wasn't really that easy to distance yourself from sounds when you were asleep; so if his hearing picked up on something, it picked up real good.

Turning to look at the other side, Chase located the source of the scream.

"Bree..." His sister's name left his lips in a soft sigh as he saw her troubled face. She was mumbling to herself with tears cascading down her cheeks; she was clearly having a nightmare.

"Bree?" Chase asked as he walked over to his sister's capsule and gave the glass a light knock. Her mumbling only picked up pace.

"Bree!" Chase whisper-shouted and knocked harder in an attempt to wake her up without waking Adam as well. "Wake up!"

Suddenly Bree let out another anguished cry and Chase forced open her door as she started to trash around.

" _Nooo!_ " she screeched.

"Bree, calm down!" Chase exclaimed as he walked into the capsule and-

 _Slap!_

Her flailing hand hit him hard, sending him stumbling backwards. What came out of her mouth next caused him to freeze as well, where he stood rubbing his sore cheek.

" _Chase!_ NO!"

She was having a nightmare that included him. That couldn't be good in any way. Shaking out of the shock, Chase tried to once again awaken his sister as he entered her capsule once more.

"Wake up! Bree!"

The only reaction he got was her trashing around even more and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pushing her arms to her sides to stop her from hurting herself... and him.

"NO! Let me go! Let me _go!_ NOO!" Bree continued to shriek and Chase quickly realized the capsule was no good place to be in, _way too small._ With his sister struggling harder against his hold, he felt a twinge of guilt as he roughly pulled her out.

"BREE!" he shouted as he shook her, praying the nightmare would finally lose its grip of his sister. "Wake up, Bree!"

Suddenly he felt her jerk as a loud gasp was heard from her and looking at her, he was met by a pair of wide brown eyes.

"Bree..." Chase sighed as he let go of his sister

"C-Chase?" she stuttered and wiped at her wet cheeks. "W-What happened?"

"You had a nightmare." he said and looked at her worriedly. "You okay?"

"A-A nightmare?" she echoed, still a little dazed. Then her eyes widened again as her breath hitched in her throat. "Oh god..."

"Bree?" Chase questioned and gave her shoulder a light squeeze. She looked at him, tears once again glistening in her eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Y-You... And A-Adam... The building... I-It collapsed." she mumbled and he almost had a hard time hearing it. "M-Mr. Davenport... H-He wouldn't let me go in... He held me back... He w-wouldn't-... I-I couldn't-... I-"

Chase caught her just as she collapsed and held her tight as she started sobbed, her tears soaking his clothes.

"Shh... It's alright, Bree. Just breathe, okay? Calm down... It was just a nightmare."

"No..." she croaked out. "I-It wasn't..."

"Hey, look at me." Chase said and pulled her away from him slightly. "It was just a nightmare. We're fine."

"But... It could've happened..." she mumbled and a realization hit him.

"Your chip?" he asked carefully, not wanting to upset her again. "You said Mr. Davenport wouldn't let you go in... Was your chip..?"

She looked at him with big watery eyes, and then nodded slowly.

"Oh Bree..." Chase sighed and looked at her sadly. "You're chip's fine. Mr. Davenport and Douglas fixed it."

"But I destroyed it. You guys could have been seriously hurt." she mumbled, her gaze towards the floor.

"But we're fine and they fixed it." Chase insisted, but Bree kept staring at her feet.

"But... What if they hadn't?" she whispered and a lone tear slid down her face.

"They _did_." Chase said with a soft smile and slowly raised her head, forcing her to look at him. "Don't worry, Bree. You're stuck with us for a _long_ time."

Bree sniffed again and Chase pulled her into another hug.

"Thanks, Chase." she said as they pulled apart once more. "I needed that."

"No problem, Bree. Like you said, we're a family, and this is what families do."

She smiled at him when a sudden noise behind them was heard. As both looked back, they saw Adam stumble out of his capsule, a frightened look on his face.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Bree asked and wiped at her eyes again, trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying.

"The steak wanted to eat me!" Adam exclaimed.

"The ste- You know what, never mind." Chase said and sighed as he saw his older brother's face, which caused him to look like a big puppy. "You need a hug, buddy?"

"Mm" Adam mumbled and run into his siblings waiting arms.

* * *

 **Aww, aren't they just adorable?**

 **And there we have it, my second story focusing on Bree's feelings after smashing her chip. The first one's called "You Have No Idea What You've Done", in case you're curious (hint, hint) ;P**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	14. Oath

**I'm really stressed out right now, I have this kinda big test tomorrow. But, hey, what's a better way to relax than to write a angsty story ;)**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 ** _[14] Oath_**

 _Oath: a solemn promise regarding one's future actions and behavior._

Chase could feel the sweat beading his forehead as he strained his feet harder against the creaking floor boards underneath him.

 _They had taken an oath._

Without taking too much energy from keeping the building up, Chase listened after the footsteps of his siblings. He could hear his sister's light and rapid steps speeding from one room to another above him and his brother's more heavy and slow steps wandering around in the basement under him; searching for the people still in the building, helping them. Freeing the trapped ones, comforting the scared ones, and escorting them all.

 _They had sworn to protect. To save._

He bit his lips as he felt his grip slid, causing the whole building to shake slightly. He prayed they would all be done and out soon as he listened to Bree super speeding around to make it as quick as possible and Adam stop every now and then to inspect the wall before him and realize he couldn't do anything to steady it. Chase hoped he would see them both soon, coming down respectively up the stairs and tell him that it was over; that this was the last people; that they had succeeded.

 _The people and citizens of Mission Creek, of the country and even of the world. They had promised to protect them. Against everything, pain and disasters especially._

There was another cracking sound and Chase raised his head. The walls were breaking. Soon he would no longer be able to keep this place intact.

 _You three are something really important, you understand that? You are going to be heroes, and even if the people might not know it, you'll be there to protect them. That's your life missions. You three against the world, no matter what._

Chase wanted to check in with his siblings, to see if they'd be done soon, but he feared he would lose his grip if he moved.

 _The mission comes before all, you hear me. No matter what happens, you'll have to complete your mission, to save the people in need._

It felt like he was slipping. Like when you hold a object way too slippery or small to grasp properly. But he couldn't let that happen. If he lost his grip they would fail their mission, a lot of people would die. Adam and Bree would die. No, he couldn't let that happen.

 _He had made a promise, he had sworn an oath._

His head snapped up as he heard steps in the stairs, and soon he saw his sibling enter the main floor, both of them escorting a big amount of people. As Adam continued to the exit, Bree stopped by Chase and gave him a troubled look as she told him she was going to check through the place again, to see they hadn't missed anyone. He nodded briefly despite that every aching muscle of his body screamed for him to stop, he couldn't.

 _They had sworn an oath. They had promise to do everything in their might to finish the mission, to save the people._

Wind whipped in his face as his sister was gone in the blink of an eye as Adam walked over to him and asked him if he was okay. He nodded his head with what he hoped was a reassuring look, too scared that the truth would spill if he opened his mouth. He wasn't okay, not even near, but he also knew how this whole thing would end. Something he couldn't let his siblings know.

 _He had sworn an oath, he had made a promise; as a mission leader as well as a brother._

Before any more words could be uttered, Bree was back beside them. She told them it was clear with a relieved smile and looked at him with a question look. This, this would be the hard part, but he had to do it. He knew that.

 _He was a man -boy- of his words. He would keep his promises._

Chase had since long regretted the decision to place himself in the middle of the room. It was the best place to keep the building together, but it was also far too long away from the exit. He knew there was no way he would reach that door in time. Because the minute he let go, the whole building would collapse. Even if Bree helped him, it was too risky.

 _He had sworn to protect them; he had sworn that he would save them. No matter what happened, Adam and Bree were supposed to make it. He had promised himself that he would make sure of that._

He told them to go ahead, told them that he would be fine. It was a lie and it was wrong, but he had to do it.

 _He had taken an oath._

Adam and Bree exchanged a look and asked him if he was sure, and with a thick swallow, he nodded. He was sure of it. It was the only way.

 _He would protect them. No. Matter. What._

He watched them nod -a bit uncertain- as well, trusting him to know what he did, before walking out of the building. He did know what he did. He did as he had promised, as he had sworn. He did what he had to do. As a mission leader and as a brother.

 _Adam and Bree would make it. He would assure that. He would assure they were safe._

And so he let go and felt the world come tumbling down around him. Chase turned toward the door and looked at his siblings with a faint smile. He could hear them scream his name and despite the panic and agony in their voices, he was glad that that would be the last thing he heard.

 _He had sworn an oath. To complete the mission, to save the people and to protect his siblings, and he had kept that promise._

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	15. Parent

**Day 15, only 9 left! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! :D :D**

* * *

 _ **[15] Parent**_

 _Parent: a father or mother; someone who brings up and cares for a child._

Donald Davenport had never planned on becoming a parent. At least not in the way he actually did. Sure, he had thought that maybe some time in the future he would. But around the time he found out what his brother was up to? No, he hadn't thought about having a kid, yet alone three.

But either way, fate had different plans for him. So all of a sudden he had three very real kids to raise and protect. The fact that they were bionic and that his brother desperately wanted to steal them back was just the icing of the cake. They were kids, no matter how much he had tried to distance himself from that fact.

He had been Mr. Davenport, not dad. He had been their creator, not their father. They had been his secret project, not his kids. They had been superhumans, not teenagers.

But then he had finally faced the truth. He was their _dad_ , their father and they were his _kids_ , his teenage kids.

A soft smile played at his lips as he looked down at his old log book, where he had followed the progress of his... _kids_. You could see how his attitude changed over the years. It turned softer and less scientific as he turned from their savior and creator to their guardian and parent. The focus slipped from simply their bionics and abilities to their emotions and growth as well.

He had tried to keep it professional and scientific. He had seen them as... _lab rats_ , despite how bad that might sound. But it had changed. Because in between all the training and testing, he had become their parent, and as he looked through his log book he saw all the sweet and bitter moments, all the ups and downs. The first hugs and smiles, the first nightmares and sleepless weeks, the first _I love you_...

His head snapped up as a loud buzz of voices sounded along with the opening and closing of the front door. He saw his kids -none of which his own biologically- enter the living room, all four of them engaged in a heated argument, and for a moment he wasn't sure if they were actually fighting or just arguing. They sure had given him a lot of good and bad times.

Like that one weekend when the biggest thunderstorm in decades had hit. So, where had the great and very much awesome Donald Davenport been? Well, he had been down in the lab, trying -and kind of failing- to calm his three freaked out kids. The darkness caused by the blackout, the roaring and clashing sounds of the thunder and lightning and the overall fear of the storm itself had been something they all had to face, as well as the pain of seeing their siblings' frightened faces.

He glanced down at the book again and turned a few pages. Stopping and reading another small paragraph, the smile returned to his face. It was from one of the better days; the day he had realized the importance and strength of the bonds the siblings shared, and how they would benefit them during their missions. Yet still... It had taken him years to understand the importance of having a parent.

The sound of laughter was heard and he looked up to see the bionic trio smile alongside their new brother. Adam, Bree and Chase. _His kids._ No, he had never planned on becoming the parent he now was, but he was glad that was how things had turned out.

* * *

 **Sorry to cut it short guys, but I've neglected enough sleep these past weeks ;) Though I hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	16. Question

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 _ **[16] Question**_

 _Question: a sentence or phrase that seeks information through a reply; to ask someone questions._

Leo Dooley bit his lip, trying hard not to shout the one question running through his mind.

 _Did he still look eight to her?_ _Seriously._

"Mom." he said, trying to keep the annoyance from his voice. "I'm twenty four years old, I think I can handle this."

"Leo!" Naomi's cheerful voice sounded as the six-year-old ran into the living room. Leo felt a lump in his throat as he embraced the little girl. She was so happy; so innocent; so full of life... _So why? Why was her family broken?_

"Aren't you ready yet?" another voice questioned behind her.

"Well, what you look handsome." Leo said as he looked at his step-father's fancy suit, styled hair and... _makeup?_

Shaking his head, Leo looked back at his mother and frowned as he saw her hesitate again, her hand a mere inch from her coat.

"We'll be fine, mom, just go." he insisted, his arm still around his little sister. "Besides, you only get to celebrate your wedding day once... every year."

"He's right, honey." Donald said and helped his wife on with her coat. "And you only get a reservation at Bobby Broccoli's Blissful Bistro once."

"This is your _fourth_ time there." Leo pointed out.

"Just don't wreck the house." Donald ordered and Leo rolled his eyes.

"Why would we? I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You never know with you." Donald said and ushered his wife out the door.

"Bye kids!"

"Bye!" their children chorused as Leo shut the door.

"Do I look eight?" he questioned and his sister got an extremely thoughtful look on her face, one that seriously reminded him of Adam.

"No." she said with a toothy smile. "You look ten!"

"Well, you're no fun..." Leo muttered. "So what do you wanna do sissy?"

"I wanna watch a movie!" she squealed and rushed to the couch, where she showed him the movie -her favorite.

"Big Hero 6." Leo said and smiled. "Okay, put it in."

Leo, once again, admired her happiness as she did as she was told, a big smile plastered on her face as he felt his own drop. _Why?_

About halfway through, Leo fell asleep. It wasn't that the movie was boring -he loved it almost as much as his sister- but he was really exhausted. He had realized pretty quickly that leading your own team (consisting of Taylor and Logan), helping out at Davenport Industries and being the students' mentor -who they could all talk to whenever they needed- at the same time was... _tiring_ , to say the least.

But what was he supposed to do? Being the mission leader of Taylor and Logan just felt so right, and ever since his step-father had said that it had always been kind of a dream to him to have a son that worked together with him, he had felt obliged to do it, and the mentor thing? Well, maybe he hadn't been bionic that long, but they needed _someone_ they could turn to and there wasn't really anyone else who could step up.

As he awoke from his slumber, he looked at the TV with a sad look; it was the scene when Hiro watched the video of his brother. Feeling his heart drop yet again, Leo looked to his left, and froze.

 _Oh no!_

Naomi was gone!

Though Leo soon exhaled a sigh of relief as he saw the girl sitting on the floor by his feet. At the sound, the girl glanced up at him.

"You're not supposed to fall asleep." she muttered and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I know, sorry." he replied and rubbed his eyes. "How long?"

"This is the third time I played it." she said and gestured to the TV.

"Sorry... Hey, what you got there?" he questioned, but quickly regretted it as he saw the book in her hand. It was their family album.

Slowly the girl moved back up on the couch. He looked at the open pages; it was from his first New Year's Eve in the Davenport house. His fingers gently stroke the picture of his smiling siblings.

 _Why?_

It just wasn't fair.

 _Why were they gone? What had they done?_

He should have been there with them on their last mission. Maybe he could have prevented it... He had been on their first, so why not their last?

"Could you..." Naomi bit her lip as she looked down at the picture and Leo felt another stab of frustration. _What had_ she _done?!_ She had been three! Three-year-olds shouldn't have to face grief! They shouldn't have to lose their siblings before they even get to know them properly!

"I could tell you a story if you want." Leo said softly, fully knowing that was what she had wanted to ask. She had asked it many times before, and to be honest, it didn't really bother Leo; it was a nice way to hold on to the good memories.

"Yes!" She squealed and looked up at him, her big brown eyes twinkling. She had gotten their mother's eyes, yet looking into them, Leo could see the Davenport in her. Because in her eyes he could see the same look he had seen in every Davenport he had met; he couldn't really pinpoint _what_ it was, but it was something... special.

"Have I ever told you the story about our first mission?" he asked and his sister grinned.

"Tell it again." she begged and snuggled up closer to him as he put his arm around her and looked down at the pictures in his lap.

"Okay, let's see..." he started and tried to keep all the 'What if's and 'Why's out of his head. This was what was important; his siblings. Past and present.

* * *

 **There's a lot of death in this advent calendar, isn't it? (Oops... ;))**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	17. Remedy

**So sorry for kind of missing the day... But thanks for the reviews guys! They really make my day! :)**

 **And thanks to my sister for helping me come up with today's chapter! :P**

 **ENJOY! ;D**

* * *

 _ **[17] Remedy**_

 _Remedy: a medicine or treatment for a disease or injury._

"Is it bad?" Leo asked, somewhat already knowing the answer, as his brother came down the stairs; the doctor and his mother still up there with his step-father. Chase glanced at him -defeat written all over his features- and hurried out of the room.

"Chase?" Bree asked, but he had already disappeared. She exchanged a quick look with her brother before going after him.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Adam asked as he looked at the stairs, and Leo sighed. He wanted to believe it, but he wasn't that sure anymore. When his step-father had lost his voice after three days of being bedridden, they had called the doctor. So for the past twenty something hours, there hadn't been a lot of news. Just that he was worse, barely conscious, and then some hours ago Chase had went up there too... But as Leo saw his older brother's crushed look, he put on a brave smile.

"Yes, of course. You know Big D, no way could he go down this quietly!"

XxXxX

"Chase?" Bree asked again as she saw her little brother by the cyber desk, posture tense and face down.

"I should have stopped him..." he mumbled.

"Chase?" his sister repeated as she walked closer.

"It wasn't a normal meteorite, there was something off about it. I told him to not touch it." Chase explained, the unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"It's okay, Chase." Bree said and gave his shoulder a light squeeze as she tried to believe her own words. "Mr. Davenport will pull through."

"No." Chase said, his voice a mere whisper as he pulled away from her. "He can't..."

Blinking back her own tears, Bree plastered on a fake smile. "Come on, is it really that bad?"

"Yes," her brother responded and spun around, his gaze boring into her as a lonely tear slide down his face. "He's dying, Bree. He'll be dead by tomorrow if we don't-"

He cut himself of as he bit his lip and stared at the ground.

"Don't what?" Bree asked and stepped closer again, but he kept avoiding her gaze.

"N-Nothing. Forget it..." he mumbled. But she lifted his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"If we don't what, Chase?" she insisted and he sighed.

"Dr. Greenwood says there might be a way... But it's only a theory. A wild goose chase!"

"What? I thought you said this way a one way event?"

"No exactly. There's been a few similar things, all of which being related to people investigating this odd meteorites." Chase explained.

"But... there's a way?" Bree asked hopefully.

"There're stories about these rocks. They're said to come from one of the earlier meteorites and the juice inside them... It's said to be able to cure the disease the meteorites cause."

"How do they know that? Shouldn't it make you sicker?" Bree asked, not really daring to believe there was a remedy.

"It worked, they've found it twice. But since then... Nothing. There's said to be one stone left, but nobody can find it." her brother explained defeated, and she grabbed his hands.

"We can." she said and looked him in the eyes. "We have to."

Chase nodded, the defeat suddenly swapped with determination. "Get Adam."

XxXxX

Soon the bionic trio found themselves in a place commonly known as the "No-Place Desert". It had gotten that name because there's nothing there. Except from cacti, tumbleweeds and sand, lots of sand.

"So... We're gonna find a tiny gray rock that glows purple in this giant sandbox? Well, that's doesn't sound too hard." Adam said and his siblings weren't really sure if he was being sarcastic or actually meant it.

"We have to." Chase said repeating Bree's earlier words, and his siblings nodded their heads.

Though a few hours later, the determination had almost run off the completely, there was no space rock here.

"This is hopeless!" Adam exclaimed frustrated and kicked one of two big rocks -none of which they wanted- causing it to split into several pieces.

"Adam" his sister said, her voice pleading. "We can't give up."

"He's right." Chase said, something he never thought he would. "This _is_ hopeless. We can't find it."

"We _can't_ give up." Bree repeated, the tears burning her eyes. "We're the only hope Mr. Davenport has."

"Yeah, well, we can't find the stupid rock!" Adam shouted and sat down on the other, still intact, rock.

Just to throw himself forward with a high pitched scream.

"Adam!" his siblings cried out as he landed harshly on the sand, small groans of pain erupting form him.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked worried as Bree looked at the rock, a look of pure shock on her face.

"That rock has spikes." she said and Chase looked up at it as well.

"That's not a rock." he said matter-of-factly. "That's a cactus."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that." Adam muttered and his younger siblings focused back on him and his butt, where three long thorns were stuck.

"Oh..." Chase grimaced. "Why don't _you_ take care of that while _I_ keep looking for the meteorite?"

"Really? I thought you said it was hopeless." Bree pointed out.

"Yes, I did, but you're right. We can't give up. We told Leo we wouldn't return without it." Chase said as he started backing away.

"You just don't want to pull these from Adam's butt." Bree accused.

"Mm yeah, that too." Chase admitted before turning around and jogged out into the nothingness again.

"Just be careful!" his sister called out after him and turned towards her older brother. "Okay, Adam, this is probably gonna sting."

XxXxX

"Found anything?" Bree questioned through the com set, hope once again lacing her voice.

"How's Adam?" Chase asked back, avoiding his sister's question.

"Butt's sore, but otherwise peachy." the oldest responded and Chase sighed.

"Nothing. There's nothing here... Maybe the stories were wrong? Maybe this isn't anywhere near the right place. Maybe there _isn't_ a right place."

"We gotta keep looking." both of his siblings replied and he sighed again.

"I know. It's just-..." he sighed a third time, even more defeated this time. "I'm circling back, maybe we can check the north side aga-"

His response was cut off by a large crash, followed by his scream.

"CHASE?!" Bree yelled, terrified for her little brother. "Chase, answer me!" she begged and exchanged a worried glance with Adam.

"I-It's o-okay." Chase finally managed to choke out, but you could tell that wasn't the case.

"Chasey?" Adam asked fearfully.

"I-I'm... I'm okay." Chase mumbled with another soft cry.

"What happened?" Bree questioned.

"Ehm... Remember the old mines, or whatever they are, that run under the desert?" Chase asked. "I... kind of found on."

"Are you okay?" Adam and Bree asked simultaneously.

"No..." their little brother admitted with a small voice. "I-I think I broke my leg... And I'm stuck in a hole."

"Hang on, we'll be there in a sec." Bree said and grabbed hold on Adam.

In the blink of an eye, and with only two wrong turns, they found themselves by a giant, unnatural hole in the otherwise identical area.

"Chase?" Adam called out as they slowly crept closer to the edge.

"Down here." they youngest replied, his voice thick with pain.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Bree asked as she looked down. Chase nodded and looked up at them, his hands grasping his bleeding leg. "Sit tight, I'm coming down."

Within a moment, Bree had pulled out a rope from her bag, given one end to Adam and tied the other end around her waist. Carefully, so not to cause more ground to collapse, Bree climbed down the hole. Well down there, she helped her younger brother up on his feet -or more like foot- and was about to call up the their brother to pull them up, when Chase interrupted her.

"Wait!"

"Chase, what are you doing?" Bree asked as her brother squirmed from her grasp. Slowly he pulled his hand from the sand, holding up the object in it. It was a small gray rock that had a faint purple glow; it was _the_ rock.

"You found it." Bree said astonished. "You found it, Chase!"

"Adam, pull us up!" Chase shouted as he held on to his sister again.

XxXxX

Leo was losing hope. No, Leo _had_ lost hope. His step-father was barely still alive, his siblings were who knows where looking for who knows what, and hadn't been heard of since they left this morning with the promise of a remedy, and his mother was sobbing quietly as she stroke her husband's pale hand.

Suddenly the door to room flew open.

"Guys! You're back!" Leo exclaimed, feeling the hope raise again.

"He's alive?" Bree asked, a little out of breath. Leo nodded his head, stunned by the sight of his siblings. _They had had a rough day._

"You found it?" Dr. Greenwood asked shocked, and the newly arrived teenagers nodded their head. "We need to extract the juice."

"We can do it!" Chase exclaimed, a little bit too fast, causing the doctor to look at them weirdly. "Adam?"

The two brothers made their way out from the room.

"H-How are they...? That rock's really hard?" Dr. Greenwood questioned, and Leo shrugged.

"We've got all kinds of aids in this house." he mumbled. _Like Adam's super strength._

Soon the duo returned and as Dr. Greenwood injected the purple-ish liquid into the owner of the house, Leo turned to his siblings.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" he asked in a low voice.

"Long story short, the No-Place Desert." Bree said and Leo raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Adam sat on a cactus and Chase found a hidden mine."

A cough from the bed drew the four siblings' attention back to Donald. His eyes fluttered open as a pained groan left his lips.

"Don't worry, he's gonna be fine." Dr. Greenwood reassured as he rose from his crouched position by the bed, and everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	18. Sacrifice

**I just don't seem to be able to _not_ write these kind of things ;P If you want some music to go with the chapter, I recommend "Gone Too Soon" by Simple Plan, that was what I listened to while writing this :)**

 **I also have to admit: I have wanted to write this chapter since, I don't know, December 5th I think. So here we go...**

 **ENJOY? ;D**

* * *

 _ **[18] Sacrifice**_

 _Sacrifice: give up something highly valued for the sake of something else regarded as more important; a loss for the sake of a better cause._

Adam could see the funeral before him like it was yesterday; well, it was three days ago, so technically it was yesterday's yesterday's yesterday. Either way, he could still see everybody's grieving faces as the tears soaked their cheeks; he could still hear his family's soft words as they held their speeches.

They had wanted him to say something as well. He should have, for his brother, but... What could he say? Everything was all just things he should have told him when-... Before. But what had he said? Nothing. _He_ was _the worst brother ever!_ And the time he had gotten the chance to change that, to tell him how he felt, to tell him that he loved him... he had denied it; he had lied.

The rest of the family, and some students as well, had said something. Some had long and some had short speeches, but not Adam. No, he hadn't had any; he hadn't been able to... All he had been able to do was regret all he had done, and worry that his little brother probably never got to know how he really felt and thought about him...

Had he known? Had he known that he loved him? That he admired him? And not just his smarts, but _him_? That there hadn't been a single day that he hadn't been proud to be his big brother?

A tear slid down Adam's face as he looked out over the ocean. The slow waves washed up on the beach, causing his shoes to get just as wet as his face was. The sinking sun that burned a deep red was replaced by fire in his eyes. And not just any fire, but the fire of the worst day ever...

He could still see the fire that had consumed must of the low price storage units around them; he could still hear the faint ringing in his ears from the explosion; he could still feel the burns and cuts gracing his body... Yet still they were nothing compared to the stabbing pain of his pounding heart. He could still remember how his gaze had turned to Bree and Leo, they were hurt, but _alive_ ; he could still remember the feeling of panic rising as they all had looked over the scene, desperately searching for _something_ , and he could still remember the sound of his sister's scream as they did so...

"Nooo!" Adam echoed the sound in his head as he clenched his fist in the awfully soft sand and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, hopelessly trying to keep the memories away.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and with a start he looked up in his sister's sorrowful face.

"Adam..." she said, her voice a mere whisper, as she sat down beside him. He pulled her into the hug that they both desperately needed and they let their tears fall onto each other without any words being uttered.

Though soon, Adam eyes traveled back to the waves before them and Bree got up and left, again without another word.

Adam had heard about sacrifices. He knew about them; he had felt the sting of them before. But he had never thought they would have to face one like this... He never thought they would have to give up like this to succeed...

XxXxX

Bree's shoes pounded unnaturally high in the suddenly dead silent room. A soft almost inaudible sigh left her mouth as she made her way over to the kitchen; she could feel the present students' eyes following her. She stood before the fridge a few moments, but after realizing that she yet again wouldn't be able to get anything down she threw the door shut and raced out of the room.

She didn't know where she was going, but she had to go somewhere. She couldn't stand the gazes anymore, it had been this way ever since the mission. Whenever she or her family entered a room, it fell quiet, all faces watching them sadly. All of the students were hurting -were grieving- as well, but she also knew that they knew that it was worse for the Davenports.

She stopped running -stop fleeing- and found herself in Perry's room, which thankfully was empty. She couldn't take it anymore as she slid down the wall, feeling the emptiness in the room match the emptiness inside her, and somehow comfort her a bit. She stared at the wall before her, afraid to close her; because she knew what she would see. The one image that was permanently burned into her mind...

Despite what she did, she soon started see it carved into the wall instead, so she closed her eyes and let it consume her for a moment. She saw the tombstone with her brother's named etched into it, and once again broke down. The sobs wracked her whole body as her tormented cries echoed around the small room. _Why, oh why, had this happened? It just wasn't fair..._

Bree actually envied the students. They had lost a friend, a mentor, but she had lost so much more. She had lost her _best_ friend, her leader, her brother; the one person she had thought would be there to annoy here forever. She had lost a part of herself, and she would never again be able to fill the gaping hole in her heart...

He was gone. Her baby brother was gone forever... She looked up at the ceiling, as the events of the dreadful day replayed in her head. He had died for them; he had sacrificed himself.

Bree knew about sacrifices. She knew that sometimes big sacrifices were essential for the greater good, and she knew that one day, they would face one of those... She just never thought it would happen now; not this soon...

XxXxX

Leo felt as if he had become part of the floor he was standing on; he had stood there for so long. He knew Adam was on the beach and that Bree was somewhere in the building, he wasn't really sure where Douglas was, but he knew Donald was with his mother in his bedroom; it was hard to tell who of them needed the most comfort. They all had suffered a great loss...

He himself was staring at the middle capsule in the Mentor Quarters, and he was almost surprised it hadn't crumpled into nothingness under his heavy gaze. _That one isn't needed anymore_ , a part of him thought and it made him sick. That shouldn't be. His family wasn't supposed to be like this... Ever since his mother had gotten married, it had been the four of them; Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. Now, and forever more, they would be one short...

Feeling his body shake, Leo finally sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands as the tears started flowing. _This wasn't supposed to be!_ Chase was never supposed to die like this! Not now, not ever... He was supposed to grow up and become the next president, or something else that boosted his ego equally much.

It all had happened so fast... And after everything that had happened, after everything they had been through, Leo had forgotten just how vulnerable and human they all were. It was an easy thing to forget when a big part of your family was bionic superhumans... But the fact remained, they were all just _human_. Reality had reminded them of that in the most awful way possible...

First there had been Douglas and Marcus, then Douglas and Krane, then just Krane, then he came back with his army, and then came Giselle and her androids after that and then Krane once more... But they had won. They had won all the important battles. Sure, Giselle was still out there, but she was harmless for now. Leo had never thought they would have to fight a new battle like those; not so soon. But once again they had to fight for their lives as well as the well-being of the world and its inhabitants, and this time the victory hadn't come cheap...

Leo had seen a lot of sacrifices, in movies and books as well as comic books. He knew about them pretty well. He knew about ritual sacrifices, personal sacrifices and heroes' sacrifices. He knew that they didn't come free; he knew that sometimes the price was high. Yet still... He never thought they would have to pay a price such as high as this; because sometimes the price wasn't worth it...

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	19. Team

**So, I'm getting my (dearly awaited) Christmas break in three days! YAY! :P**

 **Anywho, ENJOY today's word! ;D**

* * *

 ** _[19] Team_**

 _Team: several people working together to achieve a common goal._

A team is a group of people who work together for a common goal; a team uses its members' different qualities and skills to achieve said goal; a team is committed, cooperative and respectful; a team is permeated of support, trust and communication; a team is the most efficient way to succeed with your mission.

Even before Donald had rescued Adam, Bree and Chase from his brother, the kids had been a team. He had noticed it the moment he saw them. They trusted each other, and supported each other; they were committed to each other. That was good, that was excellent even; a team needed commitment.

As the trio grew, he saw more and more of the qualities in a great team, and that was when he realized something; he had made the right choice. Raising his brothers kids as his own so they one day would be able to save the world was really the right thing to do.

He saw them grow as persons over the following years; they embraced their strengths and confronted their weaknesses. But also as a team; their trust and support, as well as communication, grew stronger, grew better. They started trusting each other on a whole new level; they started trusting each other as more than siblings. They trusted each other in other ways, as friends, as team members. They trusted each other in ways blood couldn't cause, because Donald knew very well that even if it was your family, you could only trust them to a certain level; the family bonds were only that strong.

He saw them form mutual goals; succeed the missions, help each other and save the world from whatever threatened. He saw their determination set as their commitment was strengthened, to each other as well as their goals. He saw they embrace their fate and how all of them played their part and fought together as a team more for each day that passed.

He saw how they challenged each other to face new challenges and face them unafraid. He saw their fate in each other grow as they embraced their differences. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses and therefore knew how and when the others needed help; whether it would be understanding things, believing in themselves or keeping their cools. Whatever it would be, they would face it as a team, and nothing could have made Donald prouder.

He knew how an efficient team worked; he knew what qualities were needed. Even though if he couldn't check all the boxes just yet, his team were still just teenagers; they grew, they grew in the right direction.

They trusted and supported each other -they always had- and perhaps there wasn't all that much respect between them all the time, but there was acceptance; real acceptance. They knew each other; from the inside to the outside; from the strengths to the weaknesses; from the love to the hate. They knew each other from the bottom to the top, and they embraced all of it. They put their differences aside and used their varying skills and qualities to succeed. They had a leader -a sufficient and effective leader- and even though all of them weren't always that happy about it, they knew it was the best. Because they trusted each other, they communicated and cooperated; they all played their part and contributed after their own abilities. They knew how to face their challenges unfazed. They knew what they wanted and how they together would achieve it.

They were a team, a great growing team.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! As you should now by know, reviews are always appreciated! ;D**

 **Until tomorrow dear readers! :) /Libra**


	20. Ultrasound

**Hey, I'm here with today's chapter! Okay, this is really short :/ Sorry about that, but life's a bit busy right now... ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 _ **[20] Ultrasound**_

 _Ultrasound: a medical machine that produces images of the inside of the body; a blessing for prospective parents._

Donald Davenport had had a lot of firsts in his life. His first money and his first grades; his first invention and his first sale; his first success and his first fail; his first date and his first heartbreak; his first business and his first billion; his first fight and his first reconciliation with his brother; his first meeting with Adam, Bree and Chase his first week as a parent; his first wedding and his first wedding day; his first time sharing the bed and his first step-son.

Yes, Donald Davenport had had a lot of firsts in his life, but _this_ , this was a whole different level of new. He wasn't really sure if it beat getting his first money or selling his first invention, but it sure was up there in the top.

As Donald felt his wife take his hand, he looked down into her deep brown eyes, a nervous smile playing on his lips.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" the midwife asked and Donald felt himself nod numbly.

"First time?" she guessed as she pulled up the equipment and rose an eyebrow at Tasha, who gave small laugh and squeezed her husband's hand.

"For him it is." she explained and smiled up at Donald.

"Okay, well there have to be a first time for everything, right? This is gonna feel a little cold." she continued and Tasha nodded as the gel was placed on her stomach. Looking at her husband, she could see him lean a little bit closer as the smile on his face widened.

Donald Davenport had had a lot of firsts in his life and by the end of the day he had had yet another one. But one thing was for certain, there was no other first like the time when you get to see your unborn daughter.

* * *

 **Well, would you look at that, we actually have a real happy chapter ;)**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	21. Value

**Time is ticking everyone! We only have a few more chapters left! :) Today we have another chapter involving Naomi, as a teenager this time ;)**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 _ **[21] Value**_

 _Value: consider someone/something to be important; have a high opinion of someone/something._

Bree frowned as she watched her now 15 years old little sister from across the room. Ever since the younger girl had entered her teenage years, Bree had noticed several things, a handful of which she recognized from her own teens. The way her dressing had changed, some days she seemed to be trying out real bold outfits while some days she seemed to be wearing real concealing clothes, and her newly increase of makeup, as well as her posture and actions in bigger groups.

Naomi was insecure.

Of course she was! What teenage girl never had insecurities about their looks or qualities or whatever else there was. The teenage years were a very insecure face. Maybe Bree's bionic had helped in that phase. Sure, she was still _very_ insecure about how she looked and how not a lot of guys had paid her attention, but they'd made her more secure about other things. She had known what she could do, she had known how strong she really was.

But Naomi was human; simply human. She didn't have special abilities or hours of training to help her like that. No, she was like any other girl her age. So, yes, Naomi was a lot insecure about herself, I didn't take a genius to see that.

"Hey, Naomi?" Bree questioned, causing her sister to look up from her magazine surprised. "Could a talk to you for a second? A little bit private?"

Bree smiled so she wouldn't think she was in trouble. Bree might be her sister, but she was also an adult. _God, she was almost 33!_

"Yeah, sure thing." Naomi said and the sisters made their way to Naomi's room. She seemed a little bit suspicious of the seclusion but said nothing as Bree closed the door behind them.

"Is everything alright?" Naomi questioned and crossed her arms in a kind of protective manner over her chest, causing Bree to frown again, but she quickly shook it off.

"Yeah, just wanted to have a little girl talk, you know sister to sister." Bree smiled and leaned back against the desk. "How're you doing?"

"I'm fine..." she responded, the suspicion back in her voice. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm great." Bree said and smiled as she tried to find a good way to address the matter. "What's up with the pose?"

"What? Nothing. I just... like standing like this." Naomi said, though she slowly let her arms drop.

"Yeah, I'm not judging you." Bree assured and rose her hands slightly as she examined her sister's clothes, she was currently wearing a quite big and long shirt. "Though what about that shirt? What's up with that?"

"What? I like this shirt, that's what's up." Naomi exclaimed, her voice reserved.

"It's a little big isn't it?" Bree asked with a soft voice, she didn't want to upset her sister.

"So what? It's comfy. I like comfy clothes. You got a problem with that?" Naomi said and almost took a step backwards.

"No, of course not, Naomi." Bree sighed and she could hear the mother in her come out. And the worst part? She would probably have to have the same conversation with her own daughter in a few years. "I'm just worried about you."

"What?" Naomi asked, frowning in confused irritation. "What's really up, Bree?"

Bree sighed again and looked down at her feet for a moment before deciding the just cut to the chase.

"Do you like your body?"

The question stunned Naomi to silence. She opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out. So instead she looked down at the floor as she bit her lip, tears visibly in her eyes.

"No..." she admitted with a slight shake of her head. "No, not really."

"Oh, sweetie." Bree mumbled and stepped closer, yet still giving the girl her own space. "I know the feeling."

Naomi looked up at her sister a bit surprised, Bree rarely seemed insecure. In fact, she always seemed to happy and pleased with her looks and her fashion.

"R-Really?" she asked carefully and Bree nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, of course!" she insisted. "Trust someone who's been in your seat, every teenage girl is insecure sometime. I know I was."

Naomi blinked at her, not really knowing what to say.

"I was a lot insecure actually. I still am sometimes." Bree admitted and glanced around her sister's room, an idea slowly forming in her head. She could remember a similar conversation she had had with Tasha all those years ago.

"I want you to do a thing for me." Bree said and turned her sister toward the full-length mirror in the corner of the room.

"What's that?" Naomi question a bit insecure.

"I want you to take of these clothes and look at yourself in the mirror. I want you to take a long good look at your body and then I want you to tell me three things you're pleased with."

Naomi turned around and look at Bree skeptically as the woman started backing to the door. "Bree, I don't-"

"No, no buts. You do that, take your time, and I'll be waiting outside, okay?" Bree said and left the room before her sister had the time to answer, though she hear her sister sigh.

A few minutes later, Bree heard her sister call through the door that she was done and she re-entered the room. She walked over to her sister, who still stood by the mirror, her outfit the same as before.

"So?" Bree asked carefully as she looked into the mirror as well.

"Well... I, uhm... I like my hands." Naomi mumbled with a slight smile and Bree smiled as well. "I like that my fingers are this slim and long, and, ehm..." she gave an embarrassed laugh and avoided Bree's gaze.

"What?" Bree asked and tried to catch her sister's eyes, but she kept staring at the floor.

"I like my ears..." she mumbled quietly and Bree laughed a little.

"Well, you know what they say?" she asked and Naomi looked up at her questioning.

"What?"

"Your ears are just as unique as your fingerprints. You're the only with those ears, Naomi." Bree explained and winked at her sister. "What else?"

"I actually like my hips quite a bit." Naomi said, and Bree felt a tinge of pride at the determination behind the sentence.

"See, you've got nothing to be insecure about. You have a beautiful body, a splendid pair of ears and a personality to die for." Bree said with a huge grin. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Naomi looked at her and even though Bree could still she the insecurity play in her sister's eyes, she could see her stand a little bit straighter.

"Thanks, Bree." Naomi mumbled and Bree pulled her into a hug.

"No problem, like I said, we've all been there. Just value yourself, Naomi." Bree said and squeezed the girl a little bit closer. "Value yourself."

* * *

 **So, any thoughts? Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Everybody has their insecurities, personally I have a lot of them, looks and others, but we all have to remember: we're all unique! We just have to find what we're happy with and accept what we're less happy with. We're all beautiful in our own way!**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	22. Weakness

**I'm officially free! No more school until 2017! :D** **So after the last day in school as well as a night in town shopping the last Christmas gifts I'm fully ready to... sleep. Seriously, I'm exhausted.**

 **And I don't really know _what_ this is, but... ****ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 _ **[22] Weakness**_

 _Weakness: the state or quality of not being strong or powerful; something of which one is excessively fond._

The moment I learned about the bionic freaks I knew I had to do something. _They weren't human!_ We can't just let things like that walk around among us. They're dangerous! Nobody else saw it, nobody saw that they could turn evil and destroy us all any second.

So if nobody else was going to do anything I would just have to do it myself. This was after all how an alien invasion happened! Either they attacked you head on, or they tricked you into believing they were friendly, that they wanted to _help_ you and the _wham!_ You were as good as already dead.

No, I was not going to let that happen. But I wasn't stupid either; so I studied them, watched them. I listened whenever my friends talked about the "great bionic heroes", because I knew one thing for certain... Everybody has a weakness. I just needed to find it.

And now I finally had.

Now was the time for the freaks to know who they messed with. This was my world! I wasn't going to let some inhuman freaks destroy it.

"Didn't you hear me?" I questioned and felt a wicked smile make its way onto my face as I saw the insecurity in the brown eyes before me.

"Back off!" I growled, feeling my grin widen. I now knew their weakness; I knew just how to get them to their knees. If they had been human I might have felt bad... But they weren't, so I didn't.

 _Family._ That was the key. The only thing those freaks cared more about than fooling me and all other humans; _e_ _ach other_. The three before me barley even seemed to care about the guns my two pals had pointed at them.

 _This feels sooo good!_ I couldn't help but think as I tightened my grip around the boy's hair, causing a small whimper to leave his lips.

They had another weakness as well, one that all teams had, and it played perfectly into my plan. _A leader_. Every team needs a leader. It worked just like with most creatures, cut off the head and the body will follow. _Dead as a rock._

"Hey!" I exclaimed enraged as I saw the female actually take a step closer. _Did it look like I was joking?!_

"Take another step and he _dies!_ " I spit out and the boy in my arms gasped as my knife pierced the skin of his throat.

"C-Chasey?" the oldest stuttered, his eyes full of despair as he watched us...

 _No!_ I couldn't let that get to me. That was just what they wanted. My eyes landed on the broken metal pieces by his feet and I focused on the fact that he had crushed it with his own bare hands.

"Just slowly back off." I instructed, staring at them with a fierce look so they knew I meant business. "Just follow my buddies here and no one has to get hurt."

I felt my grin widen once again as I thought about the cages that waited for them.

"No."

My smile dropped as the youngest one -the one who didn't send out the same danger warnings as the rest- said and I could see the others clench their fists as well. They were getting ready to fight.

 _How foolish..._

I just now realized that I had begun pushing my knife harder against the boy's skin. I was almost drawing blood again and his breathing was shaky -a mixture of pain and fear I supposed.

"You really wanna refuse my orders?" I questioned and felt both my hands tighten again, causing another cry of pain to be heard. But the boy cut it off himself.

"Go..." he mumbled, causing the trio before us to look at their leader shocked. I'll have to admit, I was a bit surprised as well.

"Chase..." the girl started, but got interrupted.

"No, Bree, just..." the boy struggled against my grip again, but I was quite well-built and the knife to his throat gave me a clear advantage. "Just go."

She shook her head, along with the others, as the tears glistened in her eyes.

"No..." she breathed, but I had had enough of this.

"Take them out of here!" I shouted and saw their eyes widen as my friends moved towards them.

Then the tall guy mumbled something under his breath and before I had the time to react they all moved and I felt an excruciating pain rip through my body as I collapsed to the ground, my head hitting the cement with an awful crack.

But I also heard a scream to my right, and as I pulled my head up slightly I saw the oldest rip off a piece of his clothing and push it to the bleeding wound of the boy I just had cut. It was far from fatal, but it still made me smile as I glanced around.

I could see my friends lying passed out on the ground as black dots started clouding my vision. I saw the other freaks run over to their teammates as well. The girl grasped her wounded leader's hand as the youngest glared at me, his eyes cold. I smirked at him as my world went black.

They might have found my weakness; they might have defeated me. But one day... One day their own weaknesses would cause them some real trouble. Because everyone had a weakness, people just needed to find it.

* * *

 **Well, this was an interesting perspective to write... Hope you liked it! :D**

 **Until tomorrow dear readers! :) /Libra**


	23. Xmas

_**"All I want for Christmas is you..."**_

 **Tomorrow's Christmas Eve! (Well, technically today, but let's just pretend that I'm not that late...) I'm so excited, here in Sweden we celebrate Christmas on the 24th ;D**

 **So let me just say this:** **ENJOY today's chapter! :D**

* * *

 _ **[23] Xmas**_

 _Xmas: abbreviation of Christmas; the season of giving and spending time with your loved ones._

Christmas.

Despite how messed up and weird his life, that time of the year had always been magic to Chase. He maybe hadn't celebrated birthdays or so during his childhood, but he had _always_ celebrated Christmas. It was his favorite holiday and had somehow just gotten better with the years, and now at 28 years old, it was purely perfect. At least this year it would be... Everybody would be there.

"Are you sure you're not going to stay the night?" he heard his mother-in-law asked worriedly behind him and glanced at his wife, Miranda, who sighed softly.

"She's right, hun. It's a terrible weather outside."

"Mom, dad, we'll be fine." she said and met her husband's gaze. He gave them a quick reassuring smile as his father finally picked up on the other line.

"Mr. Davenport!"

"Besides, we promised we would celebrate with Chase's family this year." Miranda said. "And Asher's already there." she added and thought about their beautiful little five-year-old.

"What's that noise?!" Chase exclaimed into the phone, causing the other to look at him a bit concerned.

"Adam did-... You know what, I don't wanna know." he muttered and sighed heavily, causing Miranda to chuckle. She knew her brother-in-law had matured a lot since his teens, but he was still Adam Davenport.

"Plus, it's been almost four years since the whole family was gathered all at once." Miranda said and turned to her parents again as her husband talked to his family on the phone. It was already ten o'clock on Christmas Day, so they wouldn't be home in Mission Creek until two o'clock, probably later.

"I know sweetie, I'm not trying to stop you." her mother smiled. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry, we will." Chase promised as he walked up to them, putting his arm around his wife. "You ready to go?"

"Mm, the sooner the better I guess." Miranda mumbled and gave her parents another hug. "We'll see you soon again, okay?"

"Oh, don't worry about us." her mother said and squeezed her closer, just take care of your family."

As the couple was about to make their way out in the snowy weather, Miranda's father stopped them.

"Don't think twice about coming back if you need, you can always stay the night. The storm is said to get worse before it gets better and the main-road is already down due to an accident." he advised them.

"Don't worry, we _will_ be fine." Miranda said and grabbed her husband's hand as they walked to the car, slowly waving goodbye.

XxXxX

Tasha Davenport was humming Christmas songs as she stood in the kitchen together with Bianca -Adam's fiancée. She was so excited, this year everybody was going to celebrate Christmas together. And that didn't just mean Donald, herself, Naomi, her mother, Douglas and Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Daniel along with their families, but their friends from Centium City as well, Skylar, Oliver and their daughter and Kaz and his family. _Everybody would be there._

"Oh, that smells absolutely amazing!" Donald and Douglas exclaimed in chorus as they entered the room.

"It does, doesn't it?" Bianca said with a smile as the younger brother continued towards the couch where the others were gathered.

"So any more news on the others?" Tasha asked her husband.

"Nothing from Bree, but she should be here any second now, Skylar and Oliver has left Centium and Kaz and his family too I think."

Tasha nodded as she continued her cutting. "And Chase?"

Donald sighed, causing his wife to look up.

"He and Miranda are going to be a little late, they won't be here until three-four."

"Has something happened?"

"No, just the weather. There's a big snowstorm coming in up there." Donald explained and Tasha nodded again.

"Well, they'll be here at least." she said and Donald smiled at her positivity as he glanced at Asher, who was happily playing with his cousins in the wait for his parents.

Tasha was right; the whole family would be there. It was going to be a great Christmas.

XxXxX

"No..."

Chase stared in disbelief through the windshield as he stared at the fallen tree through the whirlwind of snowflakes.

"No, no, no. This _can't_ be!"

The road was blocked!

The third road, their only chance of getting home to Christmas in time was... blocked.

"No..." Chase repeated, his voice begging, as his wife pulled him into a hug as he felt the tears burn his eyes.

They couldn't make it. They... They couldn't make it.

XxXxX

"It's so good to be home again!" Bree exclaimed happily, and Tasha couldn't help but notice the small accent her voice now carried.

"And it's so good to see you guys again." the bionic girl -woman- continued and beamed towards Kaz, Oliver and Skylar, who smiled back at her.

"You know you're supposed to eat, right?" Adam questioned, his mouth full, causing Bree to sigh.

"You know you're supposed to not speak with food in your mouth full?" she countered, causing laughter to be heard around the table.

"Though, shouldn't we wait for the others?" Skylar asked and Leo shrugged.

"Nah, Chase knows he have to hurry up if he wants to get some food." he said, causing Tasha to glare at her now all grown up son.

"Leo..." she muttered, but couldn't keep the smile from her face. The mood around the table was so happy, so cheerful.

"Hey, where did Donnie go?" Douglas asked suddenly and Tasha looked up surprised, she hadn't even noticed her husband's disappearance.

"His phone rang, he said something about having to take it and it being important." Kaz responded from the other end.

"Probably a money-call." Bree said, causing the room to fill with laughter again.

Though a moment later, Tasha's smile dropped as she saw her husband's distraught face as he re-entered the room.

"Donald? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly as he sat down beside her, a heavy sigh leaving him as he put his phone on the table.

"Ehm, Chase just called. And..." he sighed again and by now everybody was looking at him. "And they won't make it."

"What...?" Adam asked shocked as they all stared at the man of the house.

"The roads are all blocked by either traffic, snow or fallen trees. They can't make it here." Donald said and saw how all faces before him dropped. "It will take them another day...at least."

XxXxX

"You know what, screw this, I'm walking." Chase said and unbuckled his seat belt, causing Miranda to grab his arm before he could open the door.

"Are you crazy!" she exclaimed. "We're _miles_ from Mission Creek, you'll freeze to death!"

"No," Chase shook his head and she could tell he had already made up his mind. "I'm gonna find someone to give me a lift, you should head back to your parents. My bionic will help me against the cold, you're human."

"Chase Davenport I am _not_ letting you go out in this weather alone!" she shouted, but her anger faded as she saw the pain in his eyes; he just wanted to be home for Christmas. "Which is why I'm coming with you."

"What?!"

Even before he had the time to turn around, Miranda was outside, her jacket pulled tight around her.

"Are _you_ crazy? You can't walk in this storm!"

"You see this." Miranda said and pulled up her husband's left hand, so he could see his wedding ring. "For better and for worse. Besides I want to spend the Christmas with my family too; with my husband and son. So if you're going to do this, I'm coming with you, end of discussion."

XxXxX

A few freezing hours later, the couple found themselves in a residential area, the car long gone behind them in the woods. As they once again had been told that "sorry I can't help you, but have a merry Christmas." they were both ready to throw in the towel and as the fourth person asked Chase if he wasn't supposed to be able to fly or something, being bionic and all, he couldn't help the exasperated sigh that left his lips.

"Yeah, so I've been told..." he muttered as they made their way over to a vacant bench by the road. They had managed to get away from the worst of the snow, but the night was still freezing, and even worse so as the minutes kept ticking by.

As Chase noticed just how much his wife was shuddering against the harsh weather, he took of his jacket and she barely complained as he wrapped it around her.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled as he pulled her closer, feeling fresh tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry this is the worst Christmas ever."

XxXxX

This was officially the _worst Christmas ever!_ Leo decided as he sat down on the couch. Everybody was present in the room and nobody, the kids aside, had opened their presents. It wasn't just the same. This was supposed to be _the best_ Christmas for years! Everybody was supposed to be there. Even the kids seemed bothered by the two missing persons. They were quietly sitting by the Christmas tree playing with their toys half-heartedly. His mother had since long stopped trying to cheer everybody up... It just didn't feel right.

XxXxX

"Excuse me?" a sudden voice shook Chase from his half-sleeping state as he jolted upwards and looked into the dark eyes of a man.

"W-What?" he asked and took a quick glance over at his wife. She hadn't even noticed their company yet, too frozen and sad to pay the cruel world any real attention as she was scrolling through the pictures on her phone, he fingers shaking violently.

"You're the ones that have been looking for a ride to Mission Creek, right?" the man asked, his voice rough yet still gentle.

"Yes, yes we are! You don't happen to know anyone?" Miranda asked as she noticed the man, who smiled kindly.

"In fact I actually do, ma'am." the stranger said and Chase felt his heart take a leap of joy.

"R-Really?" he asked as he felt himself at a more loss of words than he ever had.

"The thing is, I'm going to Almeric Town. So I'll be passing through Mission Creek. My car's in a kind of bad shape with no heat, but if you want to I could give you a ride."

"Yes, thank you, please." Chase said and Miranda nodded her head as well. _They could go home! They could make it._

"Well, we better get going then, I'm Al." the man said, but Chase suddenly hesitated.

"Wait... Why do you wanna help us?" he asked suspiciously. The man -Al- however just smiled.

"Let's say I know how it is like being away from family during Christmas, and you two seemed pretty desperate to get home, so... I thought I could help you out. Besides, it would be nice with a little company."

"Okay. Let' go." Chase said as he returned the smile and followed the man to his car, which by the way, was in way worse condition he had said. But Chase didn't care.

He just wanted to go home.

XxXxX

"So.. Do you have any hopes or wishes for next year, Bree?" Leo could hear Tasha ask by the kitchen as they took care of the dishes.

"No." Bree said, even though Leo was sure that was a lie; Bree had always had thoughts about the coming years. "All I want is to get to spend the Christmas with my family, my little brother included."

Leo saw his mother's face drop again, and he felt kind of bad for her. She was just trying to keep the holiday spirit up. But they all knew this Christmas was... a fiasco? Sure, there had been Christmases when Chase hadn't been there, but that was just it. This was the Christmas when everyone had agreed on celebrating together.

Just as Leo sighed and looked down again, a loud knock was heard on the door. He looked up and was faced with confused looks. Apparently nobody had been expecting visitors...

"I'll take it!" Leo announced and walked over to the door, but as he opened it up, he almost forgot how to breathe.

"Oh my god, you're here!" he shouted and threw himself into his brother's arms, his grin reaching from ear to ear.

"Leo?" he heard his step-father question from inside as he pulled away and dragged the newcomers into the warmness inside.

"Hey, Bree, maybe you should start wishing aloud more often, cause this is a freaking Christmas miracle!"

"Merry Christmas guys!" Chase greeted and Leo saw how every face in the room lit up as they saw their visitors.

"Chase!" the siblings cheered as they too pulled him into a hug.

"And you are _freezing!_ " Adam exclaimed and backed out of the embrace, causing his younger brother to chuckle as Asher rushed up to them as well.

"Yeah, because _b_ _rainiac_ here thought it was a good idea to get out of the car in a freaking _snowstorm_ and _walk_ to Mission Creek!" Miranda muttered angrily, but everyone could see the smile in her face as she picked up her son.

"Okay, I'll admit, it wasn't my brightest idea and I'm sorry, okay? Happy now?" Chase said and turned to his wife, who still had double jackets.

"Yes, when I can feel my toes again! And I'm still waiting for you to have a _good_ idea today." she muttered and Chase groaned half-heartedly as he pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry." he said again as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "But we made it, didn't we?"

"Yeah about that, exactly how did you make it?" Oliver asked and Chase sighed.

"That's a long story." he mumbled and Tasha smiled.

"Well, why don't we heat up some food for you guys while you tell us?" she suggested and everybody gathered around the table once more, and this time it really was _everybody_.

 _Yeah, this Christmas is as perfect as it can be,_ Chase thought as he looked at the faces around him. _At least in this family._

* * *

 **And there we have it, the second last chapter... I hope you like it! :D**

 **Personally I think it was a lot better in my head, and I did have to shorten it a bit, but I'm still happy with the outcome! ;P**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	24. You

**Here it is guys, the last chapter of _A For Always_... It's sad, but all good things most come to an end :)**

 **Wait... Oh my, I just quoted _KRANE!_ O.O**

 **Anyways, ENJOY! ;D**

* * *

 _ **[24] You**_

 _You..._ _You're going to be alright, okay?_

 _I know that._ _Because you are you, a_ _nd you don't give up. No, you fight. No matter what._

 _I can see our father begging -and even crying- as he talks to the doctors. I can see the tears running down the cheeks of the rest of our family as well -their eyes red and puffy- as they grasp your too pale and still hands. I can hear Douglas sobbing as he feebly tries to console Tasha, who doesn't seem to know what to do._

 _Well, none of us do... But I'm not like them. I'm not crying, not a single tear for the past hours. I cried when it happened, but not now. No, because you're going to be fine._

 _I know that._

 _The doctors have said it's a miracle after all. A miracle that your heart is still working, is still beating. The poison should have stopped it instantly, but... it didn't._

 _Mr. Davenport says it because of your bionics, but I think he just wants some explanation, some logic, to hold on to. Because even his special-hired doctor, you know the one who knows and understands our bionics, says you should be dead._

 _I don't know._ _I want to believe that Mr. Davenport is right. That the bionics saved your life and put you in a coma instead of a casket, but... I don't know. The doctors should know the best, right?_

A heavy, yet still quiet, sigh leave my lips as I look up from the paper before me. I can see my whole family in the small hospital room; everybody's either sleeping, begging for a miracle or lost in their own thoughts. My eyes land on the salty tear stain on the upper right corner of my paper. I know I just insisted that I'm not crying -which obviously was a lie- but I don't want to cry.

Everything _will_ be fine. I know that.

There are just a lot of unanswered questions. Like why I'm even writing this letter at all... It will never reach its recipient anyway. I will never give it, no matter what life provides. I don't think I will manage to. Besides, is it really something you would like to read? About how you're family cried and begged when you almost died?

Maybe... Yeah, maybe it will reach its recipient after all. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

I feel a small smile tug at my lips as I write the next sentence.

 _You're going to come back to us._

 _I know that. I know you'll find a way._

 _Because you are that strong; you __are_ _that persistent._

 _You're a fighter!_

 _Always have and always will._

 _So please... Just come back to us. Just open your eyes and show me that smile of yours. Please..._

A sob tear through my body and I close my eyes for a moment, desperately trying to keep the emotions in.

Then I snap them open again as the heart monitor by the bed starts beeping irregularly.

"No..." I breathe helplessly as my father rushes out into the hall, screaming for help.

"No, no, no."

I'm not really sure who says that, maybe it's me... But all I know is that the room starts spinning and my world turns black as the reality sets in.

 _You're dying._

 _No sugarcoating, no denying._

 _You. Are. Dying._

 _You're a fighter. You_ _are_ _fighting it, but... you're losing._

 _We_ _are losing... We are losing you._

 _No matter how I turn it and try to see another side, that's the truth. A miracle can only do that much I guess. Give you a chance to say goodbye._

 _But I don't want to say goodbye. I can't say goodbye. Not like this..._

 _But you are dying. The poison is finally winning. Your body is shutting down._ _And there's nothing we can do..._

 _So, fine, I'll admit... I'm crying! I'm sobbing, bawling, weeping, wailing... blubbering, or whatever you want to call it._

 _I just can't do this. I can't say goodbye. I can't lose you. I don't want to..._

 _So please. PLEASE. Just keep fighting; please come back to us. You can still do it. You can fight the poison. Your heart's still beating; there's still air coming into your lungs; your brain's still working._

 _So please... prove the doctors wrong. Come back to us... I know you can._

 _..._

 _It's a miracle._

 _Nothing but a miracle._

 _Everybody says that, a_ _nd I guess I can't disagree._

 _You were supposed to die... Everything pointed at that. First during the attack, then at the hospital, but... you didn't._

 _You kept fighting; you kept holding on._

 _And now... now you're going to be okay. You're going to be fine._

 _Nobody can explain how... but I knew it._ _I always knew you would. Because I have always known that you're a fighter._

 _Though when you flatlined... I lost hope._

 _But you proved them wrong. You proved us all wrong. Because you're coming back to us. You are winning._

 _So thank you..._

I peacefully watch the slow rise and fall of the sleeping from before me, a smile once again tugging at my lips.

 _Thank you for being you._

* * *

 **Well, this has been fun! (Okay, I got to stop quoting Krane -_-) Thank you so much for all the reviews! They seriously mean sooo much! :D**

 **So, what did you think about the last chapter? I know I had an idea when I wrote this, but I did leave it a bit open for you to decide who's writing the letter and who's dying ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story! :D**

 **But before we officially end this story, I have one last question for you: which chapter was your favorite? ;D**

 **With wishes that I'll see you soon in another story, merry Christmas and happy holidays! :) /Libra**


End file.
